Charcoal
by Peetae
Summary: Historical AU. 1845. When Katniss' father can't pay the rent anymore, the 16 year old Katniss, her father and her pregnant mother have to leave their little farm and have to work in the coalmines. Her whole life will change when she meets a rich boy with beautiful blue eyes. - Completed 19/08/14' -
1. Goodbye, home

**Goodbye, home.**

**Katniss POV**

"Dad? Where are you?" I call when I come home.

School is over for today and I learned to write a formal letter, what I want to show to my dad.

I am the only girl in class, but I don't mind. I come to school to learn and I love school. The subjects I get are maths, writing, reading and religion. I wish we had a subject about the nature, because I love the nature. When I was 7, my father taught me how to hunt, with a bow and arrow. We go to the woods behind our little house every sunday and there we hunt. It is not legal, but we are never been caught. And because it is not legal, it makes it a bit more exciting. My dad told me everything he knows about nature, and that is a lot. He showed me the plants you can eat, the way you walk while you are hunting. Everything. And I am so glad he taught me that.

Also, when we are in the woods together, we sing. The Valley Song is my favourite. My father always tells me when I sing, the birds stops. But I don't believe him. My father, he is a good singer! Not me.

My dad doesn't hear me calling, because when he hears me he always run to me and hugs me.

I open the door of our little barn next to our house and I see my father sitting on a little haystack.

"Hey Catnip," he says and he stands up and hugs me. "Did you have a nice day?"

"Hey dad," I say. "And yes, look, mr. Presnall taught me how to write a formal letter!"

"That is wonderful!" my dad says enthusiast. "Can you read it for me?"

I read the letter and when I finish I see a proud look in my father's eyes.

"I can't believe it. My daughter can write and read! I am so proud of you, Catnip," he says.

"Thank you, dad," I say.

We are quiet for a while.

"How are mum and the baby?" I ask.

"They are fine, your mother is inside," my dad says and he smiles a bit. "I think it will be another daughter."

"Really?" I ask.

He nods. "Your mum is sure it will be a son this time, but I think it will be a little girl."

I smile. "How long?"

"2 months, I guess."

"I can't wait," I say. "I can't wait to show her the meadow, or the woods when she is older. It will be very different, though it will be amazing, a little sister."

My dad smiles but I see a bit of a sad look in his eyes.

"What is wrong dad?" I ask. I am worried. When my father has a sad look, something is wrong.

"It happened again," he says quietly.

"What happened again? Oh no... The...?"

"The harvest failed." I see his sadness in his grey eyes.

The harvest failed. This is the third time. And... That means...

"That means we..."

"We can't pay the rent anymore. We have to leave. Mr. Snow will come tonight."

"Where will we go?" I ask. I don't want to leave. Our little farm is my home. We lived there for so long. The woods, the farm... We were so happy!

"A few hours away is a place called The Seam. There are mines we can work in."

"Mines?"

"Mines. And you know what the worst is? Your mother have to work to... And you..."

"Mother? She is pregnant!" I say. Mother can't work.

"I know, okay!" my dad snaps. This must hurt him bad. He never snaps at me.

"The worst is that you have to work too. My own child..."

"I don't mind dad. I will help. We need it."

"I wish we didn't. I wish we could stay here. But that son of bitch called Snow..."

"Take it easy, dad..."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. I understand you. But I go inside, to mum and prepare dinner. You must be hungry," I say.

"I come along," my father says. "It doesn't matter when I work."

Behind the small barn is our house. Our house isn't what you call a house. It has two rooms: a kitchen and a bedroom. When you cook, you can see the Meadow from a little window. The Meadow hasn't any flowers now. It is to cold. Summer is over.

I don't have to cook today, I see. My mother is cooking.

"Hi, mum," I see and I give her a peck on her cheek.

"Hi dear. How was your day?"

"Amazing. I wrote a formal letter," I say. _It was amazing before dad told me we have to leave._

"Our daughter can write and read, Kalyn," my dad says proudly.

"I know that," my mother smiles. "It is amazing Katniss, I am proud of you."

"How is my little sister?" I ask to my mother's belly.

My mother laughs. "You believe it is a girl too?"

I laugh and I nod.

"I still believe it will be a boy this time," my mother says.

My mother looks tired. She is really beautiful, with blond hair and blue eyes. My dad says a lot that I look like her, but it is not the truth. I have grey eyes and dark hair, like my father.

Maybe my future little sister will look more like my mum.

"We can eat," my mother says and my dad and I sit down. "Let's pray."

My mother thanks God for the food, but in my mind I ask God to let us stay here and that I want that everything will be okay with my parents and my unborn little sister.

Today's meal is squirrel. And then, someone is knocking on the door.

"There my favourite jerk," my father mumbles.

"John! Watch your language! I don't like it when you talk like that," my mother says. "And you should open the door."

"All right. Yippie!" My dad walks to the door and opens it.

"Good evening, mr. Everdeen." It is a rich man with a white beard. This must be mr. Snow.

"Hello," my father says.

"Do you know why I came here?"

"I supposed you came here to have dinner with us, but I guess it is not."

I try not to laugh. The way my father said that...

Mr. Snow don't think it is funny. I see it.

"Well, mr. Everdeen, you are right. I come here to tell you I want my rent."

"And you know I can't pay the rent, because the harvest failed again. So you come here to tell ke I have to leave."

Mr. Snow smiles evil. "You are a smart man, Everdeen. You are right again. Leave this place tonight."

"I will."

"Good. Enjoy your meal. I know you hunt."

And he turns around and leave.

"Jerk," my father says when he closed the door.

* * *

I am at the bedroom when I pack. One backpack.

I take my bow and arrows. It doesn't fit. But I can take it.

I put some clothes in the bag. I see the orange dress my mother gave me once.

It was my mother's. My mum was born in a rich family. Her father was a doctor. She was disowned because she was pregnant with me and it was my father's. My father was poor and his father was a farmer.

Even when my mother is disowned, she can still cure people. My father knows plants and she knows how plants can cure people. They are a good team.

My mother never regretted her choice for me and my father. She loves my father, and me, I can tell you. Every time he comes home, she smiles. Everytime she sees me with my bow and arrow, she smiles. A smile can tell a lot. And when she told me she will finally get another baby, she looked so happy.

First I was worried, I mean, there were winters we couldn't eat for days. But I saw how much happiness the new baby brought my parents. And I also felt a little happier, every day a little more.

My mother gave me the dress a long time ago. "For when you are 16," she told me then.

I am 16. A while. But I haven't found an opportunity to wear it. It is so beautiful.

It is orange, a soft kind. Like sunset.

I sigh and take the dress. Maybe I will find an opportunity to wear it in the mines.

I can't go to school anymore. And that makes me so sad. Usually I only didn't went to school to help my dad with harvest. Or well, the last 3 years I could go to school every day (except christmas, other special days and sundays of course).

I take my letter and some schoolbooks and I put it in my bag. It is full.

"Catnip, are you ready?" my dad asks.

"Yes, I am," I say. "We... We can go..."

My mother hugs me. "It will be fine, Katniss."

_Yes it will. We have to work in mines_. My mother, who is pregnant, has to work in mines.

But instead of that, I say: "It will."

I take my bow and arrow and walk outside, where my father, also with his bow and arrow, is waiting. He smiled a bit when I come.

"The bow and arrow suits you Katniss."

My mother also comes outside, with her bag.

"Give me the bag," my father says.

"No John, I can take it. Let's... Let's go."

We walked away in silence. I look one more time at the house, my home. I will never see it again.

* * *

**Note: I don't own the Hunger Games. This is just for fun. English is not my native language, but I try to write at my very best English ;) This is a historical au. And it is fiction, it is not based on a real story. It is a little bit based on Zwarte Sneeuw (Simone van der Vlught), but really, a little bit. **

**I hope you like this story :) Please review :) **

**next time: we will meet Peeta!**

**you can also find this story on AO3 - same name :)**


	2. Meet the Mellark's

**Meet the Mellark's**

**Peeta's (Peter's) POV**

"So this is where we are going to live, George?" My mother looked out the window.

I am with my parents and brothers in our carriage, reading a book, going to our new house. The reason we moved house is because my mother wanted a bigger house. So we moved here. What did this place called again? The Seam.

"We will Victoria," my father says. "We will be there in a 10 minutes. It is a wonderfull house."

"I hope so," William, my older brother says. "When arrive James and Elizabeth?"

James is my older brother and Elizabeth is his wife.

"Tonight," my mother says. "And Catherine comes next week, William, doesn't she?"

"She will. Her parents wanted she stayed a week longer, because they are really going to miss her," William says.

My mother smiles. "I understand. I would do that to, if I had a daughter. But I have only sons, ha ha."

The way she laughs. It sounds so fake. It is fake. I know she wanted I was a girl.

"The wedding will be wonderfull. Mr. and Mrs. Shelby will be totally surprised when they see how much money we have!" my mother says.

"They will," my father says. "What are you reading, Peter?" he asks suddenly.

"Uh, I read Dickens," I answer.

"You should put that book in your bag and be social," my mother says. "And you didn't speak with two words!"

"I'm sorry, mother," I sigh and I put the book in my bag.

My mother sighs annoyed. "Why don't you talk with us? You are always quiet. Always reading. Always drawing. You are a Mellark, Peter."

_I don't talk because you are here. Everything I say is wrong._

But I don't say that.

"I am sorry," I say.

"Two words!" William says. "You are still a child."

_I am seventeen, asshole. _But I don't say that.

"Your brother is right. You didn't do it again," my mother says. "I completely understand why Madge didn't want you."

She tries to hurt me, but she can't. I wasn't in love with Madge, Madge was my friend. My mother asked Madge if she wanted to be my girlfriend, seriously, because Madge her mum and my mum are good friends. But Madge said, fortunatly, no, she said she loves me but not in that way. I was glad she said that, because I felt the same way. But my mother became angry at me. She said I would never get a beautiful wife like James, or a beautiful fiancée like William.

In my opinion is beautiful the inside, real. In my mother's opinion is beautiful lots of money, the outside.

And it is my father's opinion too. My brothers' opinions. It feels like I don't belong into the 'Mellark' family.

And lucky for my mother, we have a lot of money. My father is a business man, and James and William too. And they expect I do the same, so we have a real "Mellark Family" business.

Once I was stupid enough to say what I really wanted to be. I was seven.

_"I want to be a baker!"_

Everyone laughed at me and my mother slapped me in my face because I was a "stupid" boy.

And now I see, I really was. I shouldn't told them.

Everyday, when my mum is doing her "beauty nap" and when my dad, James and William are still in their offices, I went to the kitchen and I helped mrs. Sae with the cooking. I like it so much. And my parents love my cooking, though they don't know I am the real cook. Especially with parties, everyone says the food is delicious.

Parties. Another thing my mother likes. I hate parties. I only like to bake for parties.

"The Odair's come live next to us, right?" William asks.

"Yes," my father says.

"They are good business partners," William says. "It is great to live next to them."

"Mary Odair is very nice," my mother tells.

Now it is my turn to say something. It will be wrong, but yeah, I have to.

"Finnick is nice too," I say.

"You know Finnick?" my father asks.

"Yes, he is my age. We are eh.. good friends, father."

"Good! Finnick is very charming, like his brother Charles, maybe he can teach you something," my mother says.

I am so tired of this.

"Maybe he can, yes, mother," I say.

"He has a girlfriend, hasn't he?"

"He has, mother. Her name is Annie."

"Annie Colton?"

"Annie Cresta, mother."

"Oooh, a Cresta? He did a good job."

"He surely did, mother."

A Cresta. Not Annie. She is "a Cresta", rich, that is the good job.

Maybe I think too much.

I watch the trees outside. We are going to live near woods. That is beautiful.

"We are arrived. Welcome home," my father says.

It is huge, like my father said, and my mother wanted. It is really huge. It is white and it is what you can definatly call a mansion. The garden is huge, too. A lot of flowers. Statues.

"The house is so big!" William says.

"The flowers are pretty," I say.

* * *

Inside is as gorgeous as outside. When you come in, you are in a huge entrance hall, with amazing stairs. There are so many rooms. But what I like the most, is that I will have my own room. My own room.

It is because, my parents have their own room, James is married and now William is engaged and will marry in a few weeks, he will have his own room. And me too. I love it.

"You two should put other clothes on," my mother says to me and William. "When James and Elizabeth arrive, we have a special dinner."

"Where is mrs. Sae, mother?" I ask.

"She is already cooking. And now, do what you have to do."

"Where are our rooms?" William asks.

My mother smiles. "Oh I will walk along."

We walk upstairs and my mother shows us our rooms. "Your clothes are already in the wardrobes. Octavia and Flavius have already helped this week with the clothes and furniture."

"That is nice, mother," I say.

"It is their job, Peter," William says. "Thank you mother, for showing us our rooms."

I look at my brother. I can't believe he is my brother. What is wrong with telling someone did a nice job, even if it is their job?

I walk into my room and close the door.

I can live here.

The bed is big and there is a small desk.

I take my bag and grab my sketchbook. I am glad my mother didn't see my sketchbook. She would look in it and I don't want that. I take some clothes and walk to the window. It is really beautiful outside. Lots of trees. Woods.

"They arrived! Peet, come downstairs!" my father calls an hour later.

I walk downstairs. William is already there.

And there is James. I haven't seen him in months. He was traveling for business.

"Peter!" Elizabeth, my sister-in-law, says. "Is that really you?"

I laugh softly. "Yes, it is really me, Elizabeth."

"You look really handsome, boy. Like a gentleman."

I wanted to say: "You too," because her red dress fits perfect with her red hair.

"Peter! Baby Brother!" James laughs before I can say something. "You look good, indeed."

"I am not a baby brother," I laugh. "How have you been?"

"Same as always, good business," James says. "And I have the right to call you my baby brother, because I am 10 years older."

I sigh, but laugh softly.

"Peter, there you are," my mother says.

"Your son looks very handsome, mrs. Mellark," Elizabeth says.

"Oh yeah, he looks good now," my mother says.

"It is dinner time," William says.

We walk to our new Dinning Room. I sit across my mother and next to William and James.

"So, James, the business went good?" my father asks.

"Yes. And the weather was nice," James says.

My mother laughs. "Oh that is nice to hear, dear. Did you have a good time too, Elizabeth?"

"Oh yes, mrs. Mellark. I met an amazing stylist there. His name is Cinna and he can make magic with clothes! It is wonderfull!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes! I bought a beautiful dress, for Will's wedding."

"The dress is beautiful," James agrees.

"Excited for the wedding, William?" Elizabeth asks.

"Oh yes. I really look forward to it," William says.

"Where are you going to marry?"

"Here," my father says. "This is a beautiful place to marry. Beautiful flowers, like Peter said."

I nod. "I am sure this is a beautiful place to marry."

"Your time will come, brother," William says.

"Peeta is busy with studying. Business studying, right Peter?" my father says.

"Yes, I am, father," I say. And I hate it.

"Oh, really Peter? That is amazing. I can use another good business partner," James says.

"Oh," I say.

"Do you still play the piano, Peeta?" Elizabeth asks. "I remember when you played for my birthday. It was beautiful."

"I still play the piano, Elizabeth," I say. "I like it very much. I am learning a new piece from Beethoven. It is hard, but I try."

"Peter Mellark," my mother says. "You have said 'I' four times. That is very rude. Apologize."

I sigh. "I am sorry, Elizabeth." Now AM I talking, it is not good. I like Elizabeth. She will not mind.

"Oh it is okay, Peter. I hope you will play soon for me." Like I said, she won't mind.

"I will, if there is an opportunity for it, Elizabeth."

She smiles.

"Food is delicious," William says. "But I know better."

I grin. If only they knew...

"Why are you smiling, Peter?" William asks.

"Oh, I remembered something funny," I say quickly.

My dad laughs. "Oh, I have that too sometimes."

"What did you remember?" my mother asks.

"Oh that time when you said uh that we were going to live in the White House, and I really thought we were going to live in America, instead of England, mother."

"That was dumb. But I was really funny, oh haha," my mother laughs her fake laugh.

"You were," William agrees.

Oh she was so funny.

"Shall I show you your room, James and Elizabeth?" my mother asks.

"Oh, that is nice of you, mrs. Mellark," Elizabeth says.

"That is her job," I say. _Oh no, did I really say that?_ I said what I thought.

"Did you say something, Peter?" William asks.

Ugh. He is the male version of mother.

"I said this is good job. I mean, the food," I say.

"I said that before. Be original." And he stands up and walks away.

I sigh.

"I have to do some work. I see you tomorrow, I guess," my father says.

"Goodnight already, father," I say.

I walk upstairs, to my room. I lay down in bed with my sketchbook.

Tomorrow I will go to the small town, the Seam. Maybe I will find some inspiration to draw. Because, when I draw, I am out of this terrible world.

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter :) will update as soon as I can. Next time in Katniss' POV again.**


	3. Welcome in the Seam

**Welcome in the Seam**

**Katniss' POV**

Well, it could be worse. We live in our new house for 2 days now and almost all the coaldust is gone.

When we arrived in our new house, it was all black of the coaldust. My father and I worked hard to clean the whole house. Mum felt sick, so my father insisted she didn't help. My mother hopes she will be better when will work.

Tomorrow is our first day in the mines. I don't know what to expect. My father says it is just gain coal.

Today is Sunday and we just came home from church. This house has two rooms too, also a kitchen and a bedroom. My Father is sitting in the kitchen, and my mum went to bed. Sick again.

"Dad, shall we go hunting? I have seen a lot of woods and I am sure there will be a lot of food there," I say.

My father laughs. "You can go, but I stay here with your mother."

"Is there something she needs?" I ask.

"No, she is just tired. The baby kicks a lot."

I smile. "Are you sure?"

"Sure. Go Katniss. Don't be late. And be carefull. I know you are a good hunter, but you are also my daughter and I don't want you get hurt."

"All right dad. See you later," I say. I take my bow and arrow and walk outside.

* * *

The Seam is a small village in the woods, near by the mines. There is a church, a small bakery, a small butchery and a pub. It is very quiet today, becuase it is Sunday. Two old women walk together at the square. Two kids are playing. I stop walking and watch them. It must be brother and sister. They look like each other so much. They both have grey eyes and dak hair, like are poor, I can see it. But they look happy, so happy. I smile. The boy and the girl are running, but then, the little girl falls hard and she cries.

"Oh Posy!" the little boy says. "Are you hurt?"

I walk to the little boy and girl. "Is everything okay?" I ask.

"My little sister felt hard," the boy says. He is 8 years or something, I guess.

"Let me see," I say. It was just a graze, fortunatly. "It will be fine. Just a little bit water."

"We have a little bit water at home," the little girl says.

"Can you walk?" the boy asks.

"Oh, I can carry her. Can you carry this for me?" And I give the little boy my bow.

"Oh wow! My brother had also this thing," he says. "We live just a street away from here."

"Great. Come on, little girl," I say and I carry the little girl and follow the boy.

"My name is Vick," he says. "And her name is Posy."

"Nice to meet you, Vick and Posy," I smile. "My name is Katniss."

"I have never seen you here before. Maybe my mother has. She knows everyone here," Vick says.

"I am new here," I say. "I guess she don't know me."

"Oh, are you going to work in the mines too?" Posy asks.

_Too? Do they work in the mines? They are so small!_

"Yes," I say.

"It is awful," Posy says and she . "I hate the black dust. It is like snow, but black. I like snow, but not black."

"How old are you?" Vick asks.

"I am 16," I answer

"Wow! I am 8, and my sister is 6. Oh, we are home."

Vick and Posy live also in a small house. It looks exactly the same as ours. Also brown. Also old. And also black, from the coal dust. Vick opens the door and calls his mother.

"Mum? We are home and Posy felt and..."

"Oh no!" A young woman comes to us and looks worried. "Are you okay, Posy?"

"Just a bit water," I say. "It is a graze."

"Thank you!" their mother says and I give Posy to her. When her knee is clean, she can stand up.

"Thank you so much, uhm..."

"Katniss," I say. "My name is Katniss Everdeen."

"Katniss? I have never seen you here before! My name is Hazelle Hawthrone. I know everyone and everyone knows me haha. Are you new?"

I nod.

"Working in de mines?"

I nod again.

"Good luck, girl," Hazelle says. "My two oldest sons are working somewhere else, because they hated it."

_Sounds fun, working in the mines._

"Here is your bow, Katniss," Vick says.

"Thank you, Vick," I say.

"Ah, a hunter too? Gale, my oldest son, hunted too. Thank you for helping, Katniss," Hazelle says.

"You are welcome," I say. "Goodbye."

Vick and Posy wave goodbye and Hazelle smiles when I leave the Hawthorne house.

* * *

The woods are beautiful. Though I prefer the ones at home, this woods are beautiful. There is no meadow, like home, but the trees are taller and there are more flowers. Dandelions, daisies. I also found a beautiful primrose bush. I haven't found the Katniss plant yet, but maybe I will find them soon. In the woods by home, there is a small lake. My dad taught me to swim there. And by that lake were Katniss plants. The pretty white ones. My fathers favourite flower.

It is dark in the woods. The sun shines a bit through the branches, though the branches of the trees cover most of the sunlight. I walk quietly through the woods.

There. A rabbit.

I wait. I focus. I shoot. And I hit the rabbit.

"Good job, Everdeen," I grin to myself.

I walk to the dead rabbit. My parents will be happy. They love rabbit. I shoot a few more rabbits, but I don't want to go home yet. I want to discover this forest. I walk and walk and walk. I see birds flying high in the sky and squirrels running through the branches. I smile. This is what about the woods. It is just so beautiful, so natural. So real.

I see a small path which goes to the top of a hill. I run like a small child and I reach the top. What a wonderful view. I can see almost all the treeptops. I see the Seam. And in my imagine, I see my real home. But only in my imagine.

Instead of my home, I see other homes. Large homes. Huge homes. Mansions. I raise my eyebrow. How much money do you need for that?

I sit down and watch. What would your life be like when you are rich?

You will live in a house like that. You will never starve. You don't have to work hard. You will have fancy clothes. You can go to a private school, without stupid boys in a class.

While I imagine what that live will be like, I walk downstairs. The number of trees decreases.

The Mansions are bigger then you can imagine. When you come closer, you can see some details. The white one has pillars. The garden has a lot of roses and bushes. I sigh. My mother would love this view. Or maybe it would make her sad, because she was rich too once, well not that rich, but she was rich. My father would be angry, because it will remind him of Snow. I laugh when I imagine my father talking to Snow. It feels like ages ago, but it are just 2 or 3 days.

"Oh, I am sorry!" I hear suddenly. Someone bumped against me.

"Never mind," I say and then I look at the face.

It is a boy face. A beautiful boy face. His eyes are blue, blue like the summer sky. Beautiful blue, a different blue then my mother's, but really, really beautiful.

"Did I hurt you?" he asks. "I am sorry, I just walked here and then I..."

"Never mind," I say again.

Then I see I am here with my bow and arrow, hunting, ILLEGAL, and there is BOY here! Probably a boy who lives in one of those mansions.

I try to hide my bow behind my back, but it is too late. He saw it.

"It is okay, I won't tell," he says and then he gives me a smile that just seems so genuinely sweet with just the right touch of shyness that unexpected warmth rushes through me. "My name is Peter, madame."

Okay now I am sure. He lives in one of those mansions.

"Peeta?" I ask.

He laughs. "No, Peter. But you can call me Peeta if you want. I like that name. Peter is so... It is not original."

"I like Peter, Peeta," I laugh softly.

"What is your name, madame?" Peeta asks.

"My name is uh... Katniss," I say. "You can call me Katniss instead of madame."

Peeta laughs. "Good. I hate it to call people like that. But yeah... What is a lady like you doing here in the woods?"

"I am not a lady. I am a hunter. And I am hunting."

"Really?"

"Yes. And what is a gentleman like you doing here?"

Peeta laughs. "Walking."

"I should go," I say quickly. It will be dark soon and I don't want my father to worry. I walk away.

"O...kay," Peeta says, and maybe he said something else too, but I can't hear it. I have to be carefull. And I hope this guy, Peeta, keeps his promise and he won't tell. Something in me says he really won't.

* * *

**Eujj Katniss met Peeta :) I am sure you recognized the quote from Suzanne Collins ;)**

**Writing this story is so fun! Thank you for following and favourite this story! It motivates me so much! Please review :) I wanna know what you guys think of this story :)**

**Will update as soon as possible. Next time in Peeta's POV.**


	4. Drawing and Cooking

**Drawing and Cooking**

**Peter's (Peeta's) POV**

She is gone. Katniss, the girl with the most beautiful silver eyes and the braid. With the bow and arrow. She is gone. I see her walking, very quietly. She has experience, I can tell. This isn't the first time she hunts.

I won't tell anybody about this. Katniss looks like she is having hard time. And besides that: it shouldn't even be illegal to hunt.

Katniss is out of my view now. Where will she go? To the Seam? Probably, I won't see her again. I will try to forget it.

I went to the small village yesterday. There were a lot of people. I saw two old ladies walking next to each other, a father and his child. I saw also a small bakery, "Sweet Seam". I went in that shop. Two people were in the shop, buying a little bit bread. I wanted to buy something too. You had to see the look on the baker's face. He was so surprised. And I don't know why.

She is beautiful. The way she laughed softly. It was so shy, and so _real. _The last time I heard someone really laughing is a very long time ago. And the name Peeta… I like it. It is better then Peter.

_Stop it, Mellark. You will never see her again._

I sigh and I walk to my favourite hill. I can see my house. I can almost hear my mother yelling, or maybe it is just my imagine. I sit down and take my sketchbook.

I am busy with drawing the two old ladies. There was something special about them. They looked old, but in their eyes they looked like two little girls. And they are so happy. It is not that easy to draw an old lady. Or two. It is not easy to draw, either.

I found my favourite hill also yesterday, while I walked back home. It just has an amazing view, not because I see the 'Mellark Mansion', but the idea my mother can't see me, and I can see her (almost), is a nice idea. Also, I see beautiful flowers, more beautfiul than in our garden.

Katniss. Is that not a flower?

_Peter Mellark._

I try to focus at my drawing, again. Damn, I drew it wrong again. The hardest thing to draw is the eyes. You can draw everything perfect, but if you draw the eyes wrong, your drawing sucks. In the eyes, you can see personality. Emotion. Almost everything.

I also love to paint sunsets. It is also really hard, but I love the warm colours, the orange. I can't wait to come back soon here, with canvas and paint, and draw the sunset from this hill.

I am drawing a while when I realize I am here really long. I should go back and cook.

Oh wait. To study.

I grin, stand up with the sketchbook in my hands, and walk downstairs. To the 'Mellark Mansion', my mother's name for our home. Well, I like our new house. And the fact that I have my own room is the reason. I remember, in our last house, I had to share a room with William. That was absolutly horrible.

_He: "Peter, are you drawing again?"_

_Me: "Yes."_

_He: "I thought you were my brother, not my sister."_

Or, this:

_He: "Peter, why are you reading?"_

_Me: "Because I like it."_

_He: "Because __**you **__like it? Ah, I see. Mr. Ego. You should do this and… blah blah… blah blah…"_

Like I said before, William is the male version of my mother. I swear. But now I have my own room, and I can avoid this. James is less worse, nice sometimes. He looks more like my father. I like father, though I can't understand why he could marry a witch like my mother.

Another nice thing of the house is my room is close to the kitchen. I found a 'secret' corridor (probably not secret, but it sounds exciting) with a small stairs. When you walk downstairs, you are in a little room with a door. And when you open that door, you are in the kitchen! I discovered this yesterday night and it is amazing.

* * *

When I approach my house, I open the door.

"Peter? There you are." My mother comes to me. "Where have you been?"

"Walking, mother," I say. "The weather is wonderfull."

"Oh really? And why didn't you ask me to walk too? Maybe I wanted to enjoy the weather too."

"You were sleeping, mother."

"And why didn't you wake me up?" She watches me with cold eyes.

"Because it was your beautynap, mother."

"So? I am pretty enough. You just say I am not pretty? Did you just say that?" She looks angry.

"No, mother, I…" I stammer.

"**I, I, I**! Always **I**! **I**, Peter Mellark, most important man in the world! **I** want to be a baker! **I** want to draw! And you know, Peter, what **I** want?"

Again this. I am so tired of this. She is so wrong. So wrong.

"I want to go walking. And I want to have a son to be proud of, instead of you, underdog." She lifts her chin, snorts and walks away.

_I want a mother who loves me. _

But I don't say it. It doesn't make sense. It would only make it worse. So I swallow it, again, and walk upstairs.

In the past, I always thought she was right. But through the years, I learned a mother is not always right. Especially my mother.

In the past, she used to hit me. But that time is over since Elizabeth came here. She saw it 5 years ago and asked why my mother did it. She said because I was a stupid donkey, but from that moment, she didn't hit me anymore. Now she only hit me with words, which I think is even worse. I don't know why she hates me so much. Maybe because I was a boy instead of a girl. Maybe because I am different. I don't know.

I open the door of the 'secret corridor' and I find my way to the kitchen. My other favourite place in this house.

"Mr. Peter! You wanna cook again?" Greasy Sae asks when I walk into the kitchen.

"If I may," I say with a laugh.

"Of course you may, mr. Peter. I will do the dishes."

I walk to the stove and put some coals in it. I have to get used to the new kitchen utensils and the stove, but it will all work out. I am going to prepare chicken and vegatables. I love cooking as much as I love drawing. I still want to be a baker, or a cook. Maybe I will be. Maybe God will hear my prays and will make my dream come true.

* * *

The Mellark Family loved the dinner.

"Tomorrow I want cheese buns, Greasy," James said. "Dinner was lovely."

Greasy winked at me and said to James there will be cheese buns tomorrow.

After dinner I walk upstairs and let myself fall in bed. And I can't help it, but I think of Katniss. I think of her eyes. Her smile, her soft, shy, real smile. They way she walks.

No, I won't tell anybody.

I walk to my desk and start to draw, again. I try to sketch her. I sketch her smile, her eyes. But it is hard.

I want to see her again. I want to talk to her. I never met a girl who is as beautiful as Katniss. Who is as real as Katniss.

I will go to the Seam, soon.

* * *

**I have a lot inspiration and a lot of time, so here is a quick update again :) It is a bit shorter, but still more than 1k words. Hope you guys like it! Please review :) Thanks to all my lovely readers *mwahhh***

**I have also tumblr: Peetae. **


	5. First Shift

**First Shift**

**Katniss' POV**

My father started to worry when I came home late last night. But when he saw the rabbit, he lost it. He asked about the woods and I told him they were beautiful and I saw primroses. He smiled and asked if they were my favourites. I told him yes.

I didn't told him about Peter. My father would worry again and he can't use that. He worries enough about my mother and the baby.

It is the middle of the night and I am still awake. I have three reasons for it.

The first reason is, I worry about my mother and my little sister. I worry about the pain my mother will have soon. Will she… survive it? I love my mother. She is so good to me and my father. She left her family because of us. She can cure people. My mother is amazing. My father is worried too, like me. There are a lot of fathers who doesn't take care of their children, who drinks only alcohol and thinks children only need a mum. My father is different. He really takes care of me and my mother. He works as hard as he can, and still: it is not enough. We still had to leave. I hate rich people. They are so selfish. Except my mother, of course.

And Peter. I just met him, but he isn't selfish, I can tell. Because, if he was, he would tell someone and punish me. But he didn't, and I don't understand why. Why would a rich boy like him, protect me? Because that was what he did. He protected me.

I still see his blue eyes. How can they be so blue? And his smile, so charming and shy. His blonde hair. His muscled arms. He is so…

Peter is the second reason I can't sleep. I have to stop thinking about him, but I can't. I still can see his face, even when I close my eyes, _especially_ when I close my eyes. I have to stop, really. I won't see him again. Because he lives in those mansions, between the flowers. And I live here, between the coaldust. It comes back everytime, it doens't matter how hard we work and how much we clean, it comes back. But I will never see Peter back.

The last reason is that I also can't stop thinking about tomorrow. My first shift in the mines. Maybe I will see Posy and Vick again. With black faces, because of the coal. I cannot believe they are allowed to work there. I mean: they are 6 and 8 years old!

But I have to. My father has to. Even my pregnant mother. We have to, for a little bit money. For a little bit food. Fortunatly I can hunt. What would I do without that?

But I can't hunt for a while. It is not safe. Peter caught me, and maybe someone else too. Someone who will tell. And then, it is over.

And I think of Peter again. It is the most nice reason to stay awake. I smile.

But I should really go sleep. I have to work tomorrow.

* * *

"Katniss! Wake up!" my father says. "Your mother is already in the kitchen. Dress and come."

"What time is it?" I yawn. I wish I slept earlier.

"Time to wake up. We have to work today. Here are your clothes." And my father leaves the room.

I watch myself in a small, broken mirror. _Enjoy your view. This is the last time you see your face without coaldust. _

I sigh and put on my clothes. It is a grey overall. I braid my hair. When I come in the kitchen, my father and mother are already sitting. They are also wearing a overall. I want to cry when I see my mothers belly, the belly where my sister is. She also has to go into the mines. And she isn't even born yet.

* * *

"Take your helmet. How old are you?" A man asks when I walk to the entrance of the mines. My parents are already in the elevator.

"I am 16," I answer.

"Right. You can dig deeper then."

I take my helmet and walk to the elevator. I see Vick and Posy already take their helmets too.

"You new here?" I hear a voice say behind me. I turn around. It is a girl, my age. Probably. It is hard to see because of the overall. She has short hair, brown.

"Name is Johanna," she says.

"Katniss," I say. "And yes, I am new here."

"I will help you out. First time is the worst."

_I like this job already._

"Thank you," I say.

Johanna steps in the elevator and I follow.

"Here we are. Not the deepest part. But it is still deep," Johanna says. "Deepest part is for the strong men. Not us."

_So my father is at the deepest part._

"Uh okay," I say. I can see my mother, who is already busy. I wave and she waves back.

"Your mother?" Johanna asks.

I nod.

"I don't have a mother. Well, I will show you how to do this."

Johanna's words hit me. She has no mother anymore? How?

The work is not difficult, but it is hard. It feels like I am black already. Johanna helps as much as she can and I am glad. It is really nice, without her help I didn't know what to do. Maybe they will fire me. And that would be a disaster. I watch my mother everytime, and I see her talking with Hazelle.

"I hope I will find gold some day," Johanna say suddenly, when we are working again.

"Gold?" I ask.

"Gold. I would sell it. And live in a big house. Leave the mines."

I understand why she wants to leave. I just work here one day and I hate it already. But I have no choice.

"How long do you work here?" I ask.

"10 years. I started when I was 8. But before that, I also went to the mine, with my mother. And, do you like your new job, Katniss?" She says it with huge acidness.

"No. I hate it. I prefer to h…" I stop. I can't tell it.

"To what?" Johanna asks.

"Nothing," I say.

We work again in silence. Every minute I hear someone cough. I start to hate the coaldust more and more.

And I think of my father. Who is at the deepest part. With the most coaldust.

And I think of my mother. Who has to work hard with a baby in her belly.

* * *

When the shift is over, I say goodbye to Johanna and walk with my parents to the 'Black House'. That is what I called our house.

"Are you okay, Kalyn?" my father asks.

My mother nodds. "I am fine. Just.. tired. But I think you two are also tired."

"And Katniss?" my father asks.

"Tired." I try to smile, but I doesn't succeed. "It is terrible," I say without thinking.

"I know okay! I know! I wasn't my choice too!" my father says angry.

I hurt him. I hurt my father.

"I am sorry, I…" I try to say.

"John…" my mother says.

"No Katniss. I don't want to hear one word again about your job. We should be happy we _have_ one." My father opens the door and we walk inside. I haven't said a word that day after this. I wish we were home. I wish we could stay. I wish my father was happy, my mother was happy, I wish I could go to school again. I wish we were home.

But I have to believe _this _is our home now.

* * *

**Thanks lovely readers I love you :)**

**So this was Katniss' first shift! She hates it already. **

**Next time Peter (Peeta's) POV :) **

**Please review :) **


	6. See you Sunday

**See you Sunday**

**Peeta's (Peter's) POV**

I dreamed of her. I really did.

I dreamed of her eyes, I dreamed of her hair, of her smile. I dreamed of Katniss and I just saw her once. I dreamed of her.

Until my mother called me to wake up and have a lunch with them. I wish we ate 3 times a day, but my mother says a breakfast is only for the poor. And we are rich. We have to show that.

I sigh and put some clothes on. I smell fresh bread and I smile. It is my favourite smell in the morning, and I will go to the Seam today and maybe I see Katniss again. What a wonderful day.

"Goodmorning Peter," Elizabeth says when I walk into the dinner room. Mother is also at the dinner room, and William.

"Goodmorning, everyone," I say, then I turn to mother. "Where are father and James?"

"Business," my mother says. "Greasy Sae, our lunch please."

Greasy walks into the dinner room with bread and tea.

"Thank you," I say to her. She smiles and walks away.

My mother sighs annoyed. "Peter, how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to say that to her."

"I am sorry mother. I am just in a very good mood today," I say with a smile.

My mother raises her eyebrow and looks at me like I am crazy, but I don't mind. I am in a good mood, and I don't let her destroy that.

"So, William, which dances?" my mother asks.

"I was thinking of a waltz," William answers. "That is perfect for a wedding."

"Or a quickstep!" Elizabeth says enthusiastic. "When James and I were in America, we saw a quickstep. It is so fun!"

"Oh, yes!" I say. "Quickstep is amazing!" I like that dance the most, it is not slow like the others, but quick.

"You can dance a quickstep, Peter?" my mother asks.

"I can. James taught me last year, mother."

Last year, after he went to America and came back, he was really enthusiastic about that dance and showed me how to do it with Elizabeth. Madge came inside the room and said: "Oh, I know this dance!" and she took my hand and danced with me.

"A quickstep is perfect for a wedding. Very fun," Elizabeth says.

"Well, do you two think my Catherine can dance a quickstep with her dress? And I can't dance that," William says. "I think just a waltz."

_Pfff. Because you can't do it, you don't allow your guests to do it._

"The guests can," Elizabeth says. "C'mon, William. It is a trend in America right now."

"We are English. Not American. I agree with William. No quickstep, a waltz is perfect," my mother says.

Of course she agrees with William. She always does. William gives her a nod.

There is a silence. A kind of silence which is a spark and I don't want it will become a fire. So I decide to say something.

"So, just a week, William," I say.

"Yes, and don't you dare to ruin it," William says annoyed.

I knew it. _Everything I say is wrong._ When will I learn it?

"Peter, say something," my mother says when I don't respond.

"Of course I won't ruin your wedding, William," I say. "Why would I?"

"I don't know, I ask it," William says and he stands up. "I go to James and father."

"All right dear," my mother says and William walks away. "And you, Peter? What are you going to do today?"

"I want to go to The Seam, mother," I say.

"And why is that? You should study."

"I have studied yesterday night, mother," I lie.

My mother raises her eyebrow. "You go away a lot, Peter. Are you something hiding for me?"

"No, why would I, mother," I say.

"I don't know. I am just asking." She watches me.

"I am not hiding something for you, mother. I go now," I say and I stand up.

My mother snorts contemptuously. "You stay home."

_No. Please._

"Why, mother," I say.

"Why do you want to go, Peter?"

"Because... Because I want to get some fresh air."

"You can also do that in the garden, Peter. You stay home. You are seventeen and you still have to listen to me. You stay home and study."

_Shit. Shit. Shit!_

* * *

I stayed home for 3 days. My mother watched me very hour, so I couldn't go baking or anything. I have never studied that much. Ever. Even when I had a private teacher.

The advantage is that I know almost everything about business now. Not that I wanted to know, but maybe I can use it in the future.

But I haven't seen Katniss. Every night, when my mother is sleeping, I try to draw her eyes, or her hair, just her, but it makes me sad I haven't seen her yet.

And I know the chance is really small that I will see her again, but I have to take that little chance.

I finished the two old ladies. I need new inspiration. I need to get out of here. I need to see Katniss.

* * *

The odds are in my favour. My mother told she went to the Capital City to buy a dress for her to wear at William's wedding.

So, when she went, I almost ran to the garden, to the stables and Sun (my horse) and I went to the Seam, trough the woods.

Sun is my horse for almost 5 years now and without Sun I would be nowhere. This is the first time I go to the Seam by horse, the last time I walked, because I saw Sun didn't feel well. But now he does.

Sun was a gift for my birthday, from James and Elizabeth. My mother said it was too big, but Elizabeth insisted.

_"You are 12 now," James said. "Old enough to have a horse."_

_"His name is Sun," Elizabeth told me. "Because he is so white."_

_"The sun isn't white," I laughed._

_"No, but the sun shines, and so does your horse."_

And it is truth. Now, I am riding Sun and the sunlight let Sun shine. Like a sun.

When we arrive at the Seam, it is very quiet. No one, seriously, no one walks at the square.

I bind Sun with a rope to a tree and walk into the bakery. The baker is standing behind the counter, surprised.

"Ah, you again," he says.

"Yes," I say. "I can say the same."

The baker laughs. "You are a funny one, boy. What is your name?"

"Peter Mellark," I say.

"What can I get you, mr. Mellark?" the baker asks.

"Cheesebuns. 2," I say.

"Someone to share with?"

"I don't think so."

"Maybe with her," the baker says and he points to the window.

Katniss walks outside. Katniss walks outside. _Katniss walks outside!_

"Goodbye!" I say quickly, and without the buns I walk outside.

"Katniss!" I shout.

She turns to me and looks a bit confused. "Peeta… Peter?"

"Hi," I say and I walk to her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks. She is wearing a overall and she has black wipes on her face.

"I went to the baker," I say simply. "Where… What is that on your face?"

She startles. "Uh, work."

"You work?" I ask. _Oh she is so beautiful… _

"Yes. I am not as rich as you are. I saw where you live," she snaps, but then she looks like she regretted it.

I am so stupid. Of course it is normal that people work. I just didn't expect Katniss to work because she is… yeah, how old is she? My age, I guess.

"I am sorry Katniss, I was just…"

"No, I am sorry. You couldn't know." Katniss sighs.

"I… I have to go. I just took my mother's bread, she forgot it. I have to go back to work," Katniss says. "It… it was nice to see you again."

"I wish I can talk to you longer sometime," I blurt out. Oh no! What will she think? That I am a rich, creepy guy.

But Katniss blushes. "Maybe we can, Peeta… Sunday?"

"Sunday?" I ask.

"Y-yes. In the woods. At.. at the hill. I understand if you don't want to, I am just p…"

"No, no, Sunday is okay. Sunday is perfect," I say and I smile. She smiles back.

_She smiled back!_

"I'll see you Sunday then," Katniss says. "Bye, Peter."

"See you Sunday," I repeat. "Bye Katniss."

I watch her walk away. Her long, dark braid. They way she walks. It is so beautiful.

I sigh and walk to Sun. I have to go back, before someone notices I am away.

Maybe… maybe I can be friends with her. Talk to her more. See her more.

But I know very, very deep inside I want to be more than friends someday.

* * *

**Okay, just to know: the quickstep didn't exist in 1845. it started in 1920, in the USA. But I just love that dance so much and I have plans with it ;) The waltz was already there in 1845.**

**Please review :) And thanks to everyone who reviewed, favourited and followed this story (and me). It means a lot guys. I love you.**


	7. It's falling down

**It's falling down**

**Katniss' POV**

"You look happy," my mother smiled when I give her the bread. We are outside, having our lunchbreak. "I haven't see you that happy since we are here. What's up?"

"Nothing," I say. But that is a lie. And my mother knows it.

"Katniss Everdeen, you are smiling by the mine."

Was I smiling? Here, at the mines? The place I hate the most?

It is all because of him. All because of Peter.

He looked so good in his black tuxedo. And his eyes... His beautiful, deep blue eyes. And his voice, the way he said "Hi". It was so charming.

"Katniss, you are smiling again," my mother grins.

"I'm sorry," I grin back.

"There is something going on, but I think you aren't going to tell me?"

I shake my head with a smile.

"Should I be worried?"

I shake my head again and I walk to the elevator.

"Mum, I am going to woods again this Sunday," I say before I step in the elevator.

* * *

Maybe he forgot it. Maybe he didn't want to see me anymore.

It is Sunday and I am sitting at "our hill".

I can see the Mansions from the rich people. The flowers in their gardens.

I lie down in the grass and look at the sky. Though it is October, the sky has a summer colour. It is Peeta blue.

Peeta blue. A new colour.

Next to me are orange and red leaves. And next to the trees are mushrooms, but I can't see them from here.

He forgot it. Or he didn't want to see me anymore.

"Katniss?" I hear a voice suddenly say. It is Peeta's voice.

"Lie good here?" Peeta asks when I sit down quickly. He laughs softly.

"Uh yes. Hi, Peeta," I say. "I thought you forgot it."

"How can I forget?" Peeta asks. "I am sorry. I eh... I had to sneak out." He sits down next to me.

"Sneak out?" I ask.

"Yeah... My eh..."

"You don't have to tell it if you don't want it," I say.

"Oh no, that is not the problem. My mother wants I stay home and study, but I don't want to."

"You don't want to study? Why not? I miss studying!" I blurt out.

"I'm sorry," I say quickly. What is he thinking of me now? I am so bad at this.

"Don't be, Katniss. I am not mad at you," Peeta says and he smiles a bit. "But... You liked school?"

I nod. "I loved to write and read. I just miss it... I don't like my work."

"Where do you work?"

"Oh, that doesn't matter. I just miss school."

I don't want Peeta to know that I work in the mines. Maybe because it sounds stupid or maybe he will be worried.

"I have some books at home. You can read them if you want."

I look at him and he smiles when he sees it. "Thank you, Peeta. That is really nice of you."

"It is okay. I love to read, I have a lot of books," Peeta says. "And I like it when you call me Peeta."

I blush.

"It is better than Peter," he laughs.

"I like it both," I say.

"Be honest. Peeta sounds better." And he looks at me with his blue, blue eyes and my heart beats faster. What is wrong with me?

I laugh. "Peeta sounds better. In which mansion do you live?"

He stands up and points to the white one. "There is the Mellark Mansion."

He lives in the White one. The biggest. I sigh.

He sits down next to me. "And where do you live?"

"Oh, I am sure you don't want to see the Everdeen Mansion."

Peeta raises his eyebrow. I laugh. "I don't live in a mansion. I live in a house in the Seam and I hate it."

"Well, I live here and I hate it. So we have something in common."

I raise my eyebrow. "You hate it there?"

"Well, I hate it to live there, because my family lives there."

Peeta and I talked the whole afternoom and then we said goodbye. We promised to meet again next Sunday.

Peeta and I met every Sunday. When Church is done (I see Peeta sitting everytime with his family.) I say to my father I go to the woods.

It is so nice to talk with Peeta. He isn't cocky, like the most rich people. He is kind, caring and yes, very charming.

He asked what my favourite colour was. I told him green. His is orange, like sunset. I said he must love the leaves right now then and he laughed.

He told me his mother hates him and they want him to be a business man, but actually he wants to be a baker. I told him I miss my home at the little farm, I told him about the meadow behind that house and he said he really wants to see it someday.

We talk. We read Peeta's books. We lie in the grass. We hunt. Or better: I hunt and Peeta watches. And sometimes we just walk together and enjoy the nature. Even when it rains he waits for me and we have a lot of fun.

It is so great to have a friend like Peeta. And sometimes, I have a small feeling in me that wants it to be more.

* * *

Sunday is my favourite day of the week. But the other days, I have to work. But it gets better, I just think of the Sundays and of Peeta, and then I work with a huge smile on my face.

I have a break now and I eat outside. My parents are working again, they have different break times.

Then I see someone riding a white horse. It is Peeta.

"Katniss?" he asks while he binds his horse with a rope to a tree. "Hi," he smiles.

"Hi Peeta," I smile back. "What are you doing here?"

"Just riding around with Sun," he laughs. "And you? Why are you here by the mines?"

Shit. And then he sees it.

"Wait, Katniss, you work here?"

I don't respond.

"What do you do?"

"Gain coals," I say simply.

"I will help you," he says.

"No, please, it is stupid," I say. I don't want you to do dangerous work, Peeta.

But he don't listen. "No, Katniss, I can do it. There is nothing wrong with a little bit help."

I sigh. "But Peeta, it is really stupid."

"That is why I want to help you."

Whatever I say, Peeta don't listen. He really wants to help me and I don't understand why a rich boy like him wants to help a poor girl like me.

Or actually, I do understand. Peeta is different.

"So, what are we going to do?" Peeta asks when we walk to elevator.

"Going down," I say.

The elevator goes down and Peeta and I walk through the mine. It is weird to see Peeta in an overall and wearing a helmet.

"It is dark here," Peeta says.

"Yes," I say. Where is everyone? No one is here.

"Is it usually so quiet?" Peeta asks.

"N-no," I say. "I don't understand it."

I am affraid. It is dark and we are alone in the mine.

Peeta takes my hand. Usually I don't let boys touch me, but it is Peeta. His hand is strong and big, and warm, so warm.

"Come, we just walk to the elevator and go back. Don't be affraid," he says.

But I am affraid. This is not good.

We walk and then we hear a strange sound.

"What is that? It sounds like thunder," Peeta says.

"But the sun shined!" I say.

Then, something rumbles.

"We get out of here!" I shout and Peeta and I run to the elevator. But it is too late. The mine starts to collapse by the elevator.

"Back!" Peeta shouts. "We have no choise!" He still has my hand and he pulls me with him and we run away.

It is all falling down. I am going to die. Peeta is going to die.

And we can't run away anymore. The tunnel stopped.

Peeta stands before me and I wrap my arms around me. I yell and Peeta holds me tight.

This is the end. I am going to die. And Peeta too.

But it stops. It stopped with collapsing.

Peeta runs to the "wall" of stones, and try to make a hole, but it doesn't succeed. We are locked.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this chapter! It was really fun to write it :)**

**thanks to all my lovely readers 3 please review!**


	8. Locked

**Locked**

**Peeta's (Peter's) POV**

"No!" I say. "No, no, no!"

I try to make a hole. We have to get out of here. Katniss has to go home, safe. I have to go home.

_Oh my God what will my mother do?_

I try and try. But it is impossible. I can't make a hole.

I turn to Katniss, who is sitting and sobbing, very quiet. I walk to her and wrap my arms around her.

"It is going to be fine, Katniss," I whisper. "They will save us."

"What if they don't?" Katniss says. "What if they can't?"

"They will. I promise. You will get out of here."

"I wish I didn't let you go with me."

"Then you would be here alone."

"Yes, but now you are here too!"

"Shh," I whisper. "I read that when you yell, it will collapse again."

Katniss sobs again. "I want to get out of here."

"Me too, Katniss. And we will."

She starts to sob harder. I wrap my arms around her and hold her.

"Shh," I whisper to her hair. "It is going to be fine."

"My father," she says. "My mother! She can't use stress with my sister!"

Sister?

"Easy Katniss, calm down," I say. She takes a deep breath and I wipe her tears away. Her face is so small, but so pretty.

I sit down with my back against the wall and Katniss sits next me, with her head on my shoulder.

"You didn't tell me about a sister," I say.

"I don't have sister. Not yet."

I raise my eyebrow and look at her. She laughs softly.

"Oh Mellark, how do you do it? Even when the situation is horrible, you can always make me laugh."

I give her a smile. "I don't know Everdeen."

She laughs softly.

"But, your sister."

"Oh, yeah. She is not born yet. My mother is pregnant."

"Oh congratulations!" I say.

"Thank you."

We are quiet for a while.

"Peeta, how old are you?" Katniss asks suddenly.

I laugh softly. "Seventeen."

"I thought you were older."

"I am 18 in a couple of months."

"Oh." She is quiet for a while. "I just wanted to know. I mean yeah we are friends and we don't even know our ages."

"I couldn't ask."

"And why not, Mellark?"

"You don't ask a lady her age."

"Oh you are a real gentleman."

"Really? My mother would be proud of me."

Katniss laughs.

"Even in the mines you can make me laugh. You have a gift, Peeta."

I smile. "It is great to have a gift which makes you smile."

"I am sixteen," she says a few minutes later.

"Sixteen?" I ask. I am surprised. I thought she was seventeen or something.

"Sixteen."

It is dark, so dark. The only light we have is Katniss' small lantern.

We wait. And wait. But still no one is here to save us.

What will my mother think? And what can I say when I get out of here?_ "Hey mother, I went into a mine with a girl, my best friend." _

She will be so, so angry. Once, I came home late because I went to a pub. I had to stay home for two months and she slapped me.

What can I say? Maybe I can tell her I wanted to safe someone.

But I am wearing an overall.

Right.

Wait.

"Katniss!" I say. "I have water in my bag."

I took a bag with me, with some water and an apple for Sun. And my clothes are also in that bag. My sketchbook.

Sun. She is still standing there.

"Let's keep it until we can't anymore," Katniss says.

"Okay," I say.

"But it is good to know," she smiles and she takes my hand.

"Oh God you are so cold!" I say. "You are freezing!"

"I'm okay."

"No, wait." I take my coat from my bag and give it to her.

"Thank you, Peeta," she says. "You didn't have to do that."

"I am a gentleman, you just said it yourself."

She laughs.

"Peeta... What is life like when you are rich?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my mother was rich once... But she doesn't talk about it. And sometimes I wonder... I mean, when I see where you live... I just wonder what life is like when you are rich."

"Well, ehm... It is just... showing how rich you are. My family doesn't even belong to the richest, because my father works. And James. And William."

"So, the richest people doesn't work?"

I shake my head.

"No. But yeah... It is just showing how rich you are. You walk outside in your most beautiful clothes, you let a painter draw your pets. You go to parties. It is all outside. And I hate it."

Katniss looks at me.

"Yes, I hate it to be rich. It feels all so fake. Even love is fake sometimes. My parents didn't marry because of love, but because of money and honor of the family. And my mother gives me the feeling I don't belong into my family, because I am so different. And maybe it is true. Maybe I don't belong there. I am always reading, painting or cooking instead of studying or doing things what a gentleman should do. Everything I say is wrong. And even now, when I talk to you, I think I say wrong things..."

"You don't," Katniss interrupts me. "You don't. Never."

"Well, in their eyes I do. And I am so tired Katniss. My brother is going to marry in two weeks and then everyone will see how rich the Mellark's are and I have to put on a show again."

"I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"It is just... I always thought life is better when you have money."

"You have enough food. You don't starve. But you, here in the Seam... People are so nice to each other. They are so happy. So poor, but so happy." I am quiet. "How is life like when you are poor?"

She sighs. "Well... First I wasn't that poor."

"What happened?" I ask.

"I lived at a small farm, with my parents. You know, where the Meadow was."

She looks at me. I nod.

"Well, we didn't starve. Oh well, sometimes in winter. But not everyday. We were so happy. My father was happy. He did work he loves, in the nature he feels free."

"Like you."

She smiles. "Like me. Mother was happy to see my father happy, and me. I was happy. So happy. I could go to school, I could hunt and only with the harvest I had to help my father. We hunted a lot together in the woods. There was a small lake there, where he thaught me to swim."

I can see the landscape almost. But we are in darkness, locked in the mines.

My mother will be so angry. And Katniss' mother can't use stress. And Katniss can't.

_Don't think about it, Mellark. You two will be saved._

"And by that lake were the Catnip flowers."

"What are they look like? I haven't seen them. Or maybe I have but didn't know they were Katniss flowers."

"They are white... And pretty," she laughs. "When I find them in these woods someday, I will show you them."

"Allright," I laugh. "It are your favourites, I guess."

"I like them, but no. It are my father's favourites. My favourite flowers are the primroses."

"Oh, but I know them! They are here, right. Well, not here, but there, in the woods."

She nodds. "Those are my favourites."

"They are really beautiful," I say. "But you..."

"Oh!" she laughs. "Well, we were happy at the farm. But... Times changed. The harvest failed. 3 times a row."

"3 times?" I ask.

"3 times... We couldn't pay the rent anymore and mr. Snow told us we had to leave. So that is why we are here. That is why... we work here. I want to get out of here! I am so tired! I want to go home!"

"Shh," I say. "We are going home."

"When?"

"I don't know. But we will, I am sure."

I look at my bag and see my sketchbook.

"You know Katniss, what you can do with coals?" I ask.

"Burn it," she says.

"Right. But you can also... Draw with it."

"Drawing? With coals?"

"Look at your face. The black wipes... Looks like a drawing on your face."

She laughs. "I'm serious. You draw with coals?"

"Sometimes. Charcoal is amazing to draw with. Especially to draw faces."

"I... I would like to see some of your drawings someday, Peeta," Katniss says shyly.

I look to my sketchbook.

I have no one ever showed my drawings. What if Katniss thinks they sucks?

But I trust her. She will be honest and she won't be mean.

I stand up and take my sketchbook.

"Here," I say. "Here you are."

"Oh, really? I mean... I am allowed to..."

"Yes," I interrupt. "I trust you."

She smiles a bit and opens it. I sit down next to her.

"Hey, there are mrs. Greab and mrs. Forne!" she says when she sees the drawing of the two old ladies. "They are so funny Peeta. And nice."

I smile. "They are best friends I think."

"They are. They help each other every time. After their husbands died in the..." She stops. "Never mind. They help each other."

Katniss looks at another drawings. "You have really talent, Peeta. I'm serious."

"Thank you," I say and I feel my cheeks turn red. Seriously, Mellark? How old are you?

But Katniss gives me a feeling every time, a warm feeling inside me. It is weird and I don't know how to deal with it.

"Who is this?" Katniss asks by a drawing of a woman.

"Elizabeth," I answer. "She is great."

"You draw her very well."

"Well, it was hard. Her hair, it is red, so yeah..."

"She looks like a... friendly woman."

"She is. She and James are the two I like the most of my family."

"And who is this?" Katniss asks by the drawing of Greasy Sae.

"Greasy Sae," I say. "She is the cook, but she feels like a grandma to me. She always helps me out."

Katniss smiles and watches the next drawing.

"Wait.. This... Is me." She stops at the drawing I spend a lot of time on, but still wasn't satisfied. I thought I left it at my room. Shit.

"Oh, I am sorry. It isn't finished and..."

"Peeta, it is beautiful. I didn't know... I could look beautiful."

"Oh you can. You really can," I say. My head must be red now. "You... have no idea. The effect you can have."

She blushes. "You too, Peeta."

* * *

**Oh lala! They are locked in da mines. What will happen now? **

**A quick update for you because I got a few nice reviews and it made me so happy I couldn't wait any longer to post it. It is also a large chapter, almost 2K words :) Thank you so much for reading this, I can't say it enough, it makes me so happy when I get an email which said I have a story favourite/follower or a review, and sometimes someone favourites/follows me, and that makes me so so so happy that you guys really like this story (and me as a writer) and I have so much fun to write this. Thank you, *mwaaah***


	9. Together

**Together**

**Katniss' POV**

He blushes. Though it is dark, I can see his cheeks turn red.

He smiles and looks down, and when he smiles, he has a dimple in his cheek.

We are quiet for a while. Peeta sighs and looks forward, thinking of something.

The light of my lantern let his blue eyes shine.

I want to go home.

What will my parents think?

My parents will be so, so worried.

And my father will do everything to get me out of here. Even when he puts his own life in danger. And my mother... She can't use stress with my sister in her belly.

Peeta is worried to. I see it in is eyes.

"What's wrong?" I ask.

He sighs. "My parents."

He is thinking the same.

"But," he says. "We will get out of here."

I sigh. I hope it is true. I don't want to be locked here forever and die.

I don't want Peeta is locked here forever and die.

I wipe his blonde hair away from his face and give him a hug. I am surprised about myself, but I don't want to loose my best friend. My Peeta.

He smiles and holds me. I don't know how long. Minutes. Hours.

* * *

_No! Peeta, no!_

_"Get out of here, Katniss!" he screams. "Your familiy needs you. No one really needs me."_

_I cry and run away when I see Peeta going to die. The rocks hits his head and he falls down, and his blood is on the ground. I run but Peeta's blood is following me._

_I lost my best friend. And I was in love with him. I need him._

_I run to my house, to my parents. But the shops has other colours. They are black, and red. I arrive at home and see my mother. What has she there?_

_It is a very skinny baby, as skinny as a piece of paper._

_"Hello, I am your sister," it says. "Feed me."_

_Feed me. Feed me. Feed me. Feed me, it echoes in my head._

* * *

"Katniss! Katniss, wake up!"

I open my eyes and see Peeta. He is alive?

"I am here, you are okay. It was not real," he says. "You had a terrible nightmare."

A nightmare. It was a long time ago I had a nightmare.

"You are here," I whisper.

"I am here, with you," he says when he wipes my hair from my face.

"Please stay with me," I say and I feel a tear streams down my face.

"Always, Katniss. Always. Here, drink some water."

I drink some water from Peeta's bottle and sit down again. Peeta pushes me closer until my head is on his chest.

"I need you too, Katniss," Peeta whispers. He heard me? How? But I remember my mother says I always talked in my sleep.

"You screamed. It was bad, wasn't it?" Peeta asks.

"It was," I say quietly. "But I am fine now."

And he holds me. His strong, muscled arms around me. It makes me feel safe. I have never done this before by someone, besides my parents. And I want to be there forever. Not here, in the mine. But with Peeta.

* * *

"Katniss! Katniss, wake up!" Peeta says.

"Huh?" I yawn. "What's wrong?" I didn't had a nightmare, I think. But maybe Peeta has.

"I heard something," he says, with a bit fear.

Now I hear it too. It sounds like thunder.

"No! Will it collapse again?" I ask with fear.

"I... I don't know."

"Is there someone out there?" a voice calls.

It are people! People who are going to save us!

"Yes!" Peeta shouts. "Yes!"

"We are here!" I scream too. "Here!"

They hear us. I am sure.

Because the sound becomes louder. And later, I see light. Light of the sun. It hurts in my eyes, because the mine was so dark and now it is so light.

"Here!" the man says. "We found her, John!"

"Katniss!" And then I see my father. I climb upstairs, which is hard because of the rocks, and finally, I am out of the mines. I hug my father.

"Dad," I whisper.

"I was so worried, Katniss, I am so glad you are back..."

"And mum?" I ask.

"She was worried too, but she is fine," my father says.

I hug my father for a long time and then I hear someone walking to me. Peeta.

"Sunlight!" he smiles. "Finally."

"Yes," I smile. And I see my father looking to Peeta. Oh...

"Who is this?" he asks.

"My name is Peter Mellark, sir," Peeta says with a shy smile.

"John Everdeen," my father says and he shakes Peeta's hand. "I have never seen you here before."

"He was locked too," I explain. "He took care of me."

"You did?" my father asks. "Well... thank you, Peter." My father is quiet for a while. "We should go home, to your mother, Katniss."

And then he looks to Peeta. "You can come... too, if you want... To thank you."

"I would like that, sir," Peeta smiles.

We walk together to our house. My father looks at Peeta a lot.

Because he is blond. And blond means rich. And my father don't like rich people, except my mother.

* * *

"Peter, do you need clothes?" I ask when we are almost home.

"Oh, I have my other clothes, remember," he smiles. "Only my coat is... black. But yeah, it was black already."

I laugh and my father opens the door.

"The other room is by the other door," my father says.

"Katniss! Oh God, Katniss!" My mother almost run to me and hugs me. "I was so worried!"

"I am back, mum," I smile. "It is okay."

And my mother sobs softly. I hug her for a long time. She looks tired and her face is pale.

The other door opens and there comes Peeta, in his own clothes. Still with coaldust on his face, but he looks really... handsome. My mother sees Peeta too and walks to him.

"Hello," she smiles. "Who are you, boy?"

"My name is Peter Mellark, madame," Peeta says with a smile.

My mother startles a bit. I don't know why.

"Mellark, you said?" she asks.

Peeta nods. "Yes, madame."

"You can call me Kalyn," my mother says. "Kalyn Everdeen."

"It is nice to meet you, Kalyn," Peeta says.

My mother smiles. "You are a real gentleman, Peter."

Peeta blushes.

"He took care of Katniss in the mines," my father says. "He was locked too. So, I invited him."

"Well done, John," my mother laughs and then looks at Peeta. "Wait.. you were locked too? Do you work there too? But..."

"I don't work there... I..." Peeta says.

"He tried to save me when he saw me, but it was too late, so we were both locked," I say.

"That is really brave, Peter," my mother says. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, ehm... John and Kalyn. And thank you for inviting me here."

My parents, me and Peeta talked for a long time. My father asked where Peeta lives and he told them the truth. He told them he lives in one of those mansions at the edge of the forest.

When Peeta left, my mother talks to me.

"Peter Mellark is a very... kind boy," she says. "He is different."

"He is," I say. I really want to tell them. I really want. But I am affraid my father...

"He is rich," my father grumbles. Yeah, exactly.

"So what? I was rich too," my mother says. "And I know... I know his family."

"You do?" my father and I ask at the same time.

"Yes," my mother says. "And I can tell you his mother, Victoria, isn't as kind as her son. He looks like his father. Even kinder."

My father looks with a jealous look on his face to my mother. "He was..."

My mother laughs. "Yes John. But you have no reason to be jealous. I love you." And she kisses him.

"Did I missed something?" I ask with a smile. I love it when I see my parents like this. They look so happy then.

"His father and I... we were in love," my mother says. "But then..."

"She met me, this gorgeous man," my father says with a funny voice and I laugh.

"Exactly," my mother laughs. "But Katniss... Are you in love?"

Shit.

"W-why?" I ask and I feel I turn red.

"I saw the way you look at him."

"How can she be in love with him when she knows him just one day," my father says.

"Well, actually, I know him for a very long time," I say. And I tell them everything. Everything. Also that I am in love with Peter Mellark.

* * *

**Have you guys already seen the new Mockingjay teaser? It made me cry!**

**Thanks again for all your support, it makes me so so happy and I hoped you guys liked this chapter :) Please review!**


	10. Talking connects, silence tears

**Talking connects, silence tears**

**Peter's (Peeta's) POV**

I love her. I love her like a flower loves rain, like a bird loves the sky and like the moon loves the sun.

I know it. Because everytime when I even think of Katniss Everdeen, my heart starts to beat faster and faster and it feels like all the butterflies in the woods are in my body.

The way she smiles, the way she walks and talks, even her imperfections looks perfect.

I am sure now. I love her.

And I know I shouldn't be in love with her, that I shouldn't dream about her and imagine her as my girl, but I do and I have no regrets.

I see her everyday, when she has a lunchbreak. My days are filled with visiting Katniss, drawing, baking and riding Sun. Katniss started to work in the mines after a day staying home. She had no choice.

Everyday before lunchbreak I go to the baker, mr. de Witt (his family is from the Netherlands) and buy a loaf of bread for Katniss and her parents. She didn't want it, but I insisted. I can't get them out of the mines, but I can get them food and help them. Finally Katniss let me.

When I got free 3 days ago, my mother didn't caught me. She was still on the road to London, to buy clothes for Will's wedding, which is in 3 days.

Greasy Sae saw Sun turning back without me (I still don't know how) and was really worried, but was relieved I was back the next day and I told her everything what happened.

Yesterday, I was almost been caught. It was evening and I was in my room, drawing Katniss.

Then, someone was knocking on the door. I hid my drawing and opened the door.

Mother.

"Hello, mother," I said

"What are you doing, Peter?" she asked and looked angry.

"I was just done with studying, mother," I said. But she didn't believe me.

"You are a lot in town, aren't you?"

"I am, mother."

"Why, Peter? The Seam isn't really special, is it?"

"I ride with Sun, mother. She has to walk everyday."

At the moment I am walking to the stables, because it is almost lunchbreak again and I want to visit Katniss again. Sun is standing there and greets me happily.

"Good morning friend," I say with a smile. "Ready to see Katniss again?"

The horse looks at me with his kind and friendly eyes.

"Let's go then."

"Your father wants to talk to you." Elizabeth walks into the stable. "He is in his room."

"Can he wait for two hours?" I ask. I really have to go.

"No. He wants to talk to you immediatly."

I raise my eyebrow. My father never wants to talk with me.

"All right then." I walk back to the mansion, upstairs and knock on my father's door.

"Peter?"

"Yes, father."

"Come in."

I open the door and my father sits behind his desk, smoking pipe. I look like my father, only I am skinnier. But we have the same eyes and the same hair. I sit down on the chair in front of the desk.

"You wanted to talk to me, father?" I ask.

"Yes. First: your mother don't know this. She can't use more stress. She has enough stress for the wedding. But I know it."

What does he know? That I don't study? That I cook?

But then I know. He knows I was locked in the mines. But he is not angry, and that surprises me.

"You were locked in the mines, Peter, weren't you?"

I can't lie. So I nod.

"And how did you came in there?"

What can I say? Can I tell him the truth?

"Peter. How did you get there in the mines?" he asks again. "Do you know how dangerous it is down there?" He starts yelling. "What if you was still there, huh? Your mother..."

"SHE WOULDN'T CARE!" I interrupt him. How dare he yells at me! My mother wouldn't care. So I yell back. "SHE WOULDN'T CARE! No one would." And then I see again how happy Katniss' mother was when she returned. And it makes me even more angry.

My father's eyes widen. "Were you trying to kill y..."

"Does it matter?" I say. He knows about the mines. I don't know how, but he knows. I can be glad my mother doesn't.

"It does! It does, damn it! You are my son!"

"You have two other sons, who are more special then I am. You don't need me."

"Peter! What..."

But I can't stop anymore. A waterfall made of words comes out me.

"I have a life I don't want. I have to say words I don't want. I have to have a future I don't want. But you are all expecting I am still happy? Oh wait, I forgot to speak with two words!" I am so angry. At my father. At my mother. At everything. "

"Peter... I.. I didn't know..." my father says. "I didn't know you feel like that... And you are my son. Of course I need you."

I see some tears in his eyes. It is weird to see that. Was I too angry?

"And it hurts me you were trying to kill..."

"I wasn't," I interrupt. "I was helping someone."

"Helping? A coal miner?" my father asks.

"Yes. So what?"

"And you were locked then?"

"Yes. We tried to escape, but we couldn't."

"We?"

"Yes. Me and Katniss." It is the first time I mention her name a loud in this house. It doesn't matter anymore.

"A girl? Working?"

"Yes. She has to."

"Why were you trying to help her?"

"Because... She is my best friend," I say. My anger decreases. My father doesn't talk often to me. And he didn't told mum

My father smiles. "What is her fullname?"

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Everdeen?" He startles. "Did you... Do you know her mother?"

"Yes." Why does he want to know that?

"What... What does she looks like?"

"She is eh, blonde with blue eyes, father." I don't understand it.

"Kalyn Massingale..." my father says quietly. "She works there?"

"How do you know her name is Kalyn?" I ask.

"I... I know her... I loved her..."

"You loved Katniss mother?"

"I did. I... was going to propose her... But then... John sang... And even the birds stopped singing. She choose him. We stayed friends... But after your mother came into my life, that was over."

"I am so sorry, father," I say. I really am. He loved Katniss' mother. His heart was broken. He loved Katniss' mother. Before the witch who calls herself my mother. I have to call her mother too.

What would Katniss' mother thought when I said my name was Peter Mellark? Does she still remember it?

"But Katniss is your best friend?" my father asks.

Should I tell him? I have already told a lot. And he was open too.

"Yes. But I realise... It feels..."

"Like you want it to be more?"

He doesn't look angry. He looks just normal. Why does he stays so calm? I am in love with a poor girl and he stays calm?

I nod.

"Well... Invite her for the wedding."

I look up in a surprise. He isn't kidding me. He never did.

"You are almost an adult. And if she is really the one... Don't... Don't wait, like I did."

"But she is... She is not..."

"She will be one of us if she marries you."

"Mum wouldn't allow it."

"I would. So... The girl is the reason you went to the Seam everyday? I see you go to your horse everyday from my window and I heard your mother last night,"

I laugh. "Yes. I buy bread and Katniss and I see each other at her lunchbreak."

"Is it official?"

I shake my head. My father smiles, stands up and hugs me.

He hugs me.

My father, who is always working, hugs me. He haven't done that in so many years.

"Peter, you are my son. I want you to be happy," my father says. "I saw you were unhappy... you went a lot to your room. I am also in my room when I don't feel happy."

My father is always in his room. I feel sorry about him. And I feel guilt. About how I thought of him.

"I won't tell your mother about this," my father says.

I look at him in a surprise. He laughs. "This is a little secret between father and son. And now, go invite Katniss. I will tell your mother the Everdeen's are from Scotland. She doesn't know John."

I laugh. "Thank you so much dad. And... Sorry."

"Don't be," he says. "I am glad you... shouted at me. It woke me up."

* * *

Sun ran as fast as he could. I hadn't time to buy a bread, so without a loaf of bread I arrived at the mines. The odds are in my favour, the lunch break isn't over yet. Katniss sees me and smiles, and walks to me. Wow, she looks so beautiful.

"Peeta! You came!"

"Of course I came," I smile. "I'm sorry I haven't bread today. I had to talk to my father."

"Oh, I don't mind," she smiles. "You know, you don't have to do that."

"I have something else," I say. I sigh. This is my chance. Don't wait too long. I will regret it if I don't ask her. It is 10 seconds.

I take a deep breath.

"I would be honored if you could come with me to my brother's wedding in 3 days."

* * *

**Finally another update! I had a sleepover this weekend so yeah... ;) But I am back! Hope you guys liked the chapter :) And thank you for your reviews and PM's and follows and favourites, it makes me so happy, I can't say it enough! Update will be there soon I think, I have already started with writing the next chapter! **


	11. Sunset Orange

**Sunset Orange**

**Katniss' POV**

Me? To a wedding?

And not just a wedding. To the wedding of Peeta's brother. To a wedding with rich people. With his mother.

I see the hope in Peeta's blue eyes. And he is nervous.

"Me...?" I ask. And it is stupid. Of course it is me.

"Yes, Katniss. I... I invite you."

There is a signal that we have to work again. I look to the mines and then I look back to Peeta.

"I... I have to go... I... I will talk about it with my parents, okay?"

"Okay," Peeta says with a smile. "See you tomorrow?"

I nod. "Thanks for coming again, Peeta."

He smiles and I see his cute dimple again. I want to give it a kiss.

"You are very welcome. See you tomorrow," he says while he walks to his horse.

"Bye!" I say and then I walk to the mines again.

Since the accident I am more carefull. It still scares me. Everytime when I hear a strange sound I am affraid it will collapse again.

But Peeta was there with lunchbreak and he makes my day good again.

I sigh. The wedding. I want to go, for Peeta. But I don't know if I can do it...

I walk to the elevator and go to my work place. Johanna is already working.

"Working again, love bird?"

I laugh. "Love bird?"

"Man, I see the way you look at that blonde guy."

"What?"

"He comes every time with lunchbreak. He gives you food! He smiles at you and you smile back. It is weird. Love is weird."

I blush. "Yeah... Let's go work again."

We work for a long time. Johanna walks to another place. I want to follow her, but then I feel a hand suddenly on my shoulder.

"Name is Haymitch," a voice says. I turn around. It is an older man with blonde hair and grey eyes. He smells like... Alcohol.

"You should have this to cover your mouth."

He gives me a red cloth.

"Why?" I ask.

"The dust... It is not good. Do you hear my voice?"

His voice is low and raspy. It sounds not good. He is the one who coughs the whole time.

"Wear this. Please. It helps you to stay alive."

I raise my eyebrow. How can this little cloth help to stay alive? Haymitch turns back to his work. I watch the cloth. Maybe I should give it a try.

I cover my mouth with the cloth. I work and work, as hard as I can. After a while, the cloth irritates me. I sigh and put the cloth back. But then I see the cloth is black. Black from the coaldust.

If I had not wore this little cloth, all the black dust has been in my lungs now. I am Haymitch really thankful.

* * *

It is evening and I am sitting with my parents in the kitchen. Mum has just made meal. I decide to talk about the wedding. I really don't know what to do.

"Dad, mum... I have to tell you something," I start.

My father raises his eyebrow. "What's the matter?"

"Well, Peeta came again today and..."

"Really?" my mother says with a smile. "That is good!"

"Has he said something?" my father says.

"Yes. He... he invited me for his brother's wedding, which is in three days."

"And what did you say?"

"Well, the signal was there. But I said I would talk about it with you."

"Well, it is really nice he invite you. You know what that means?" my mother asks.

"No," I say honestly.

My mother smiles. "When you go to the wedding, you will meet his parents and his family. He wants you to meet his family." She stops for a while. "Katniss, you said a few days ago you are in love with him?"

I blush. "Yes."

"You should go," my father says. "Peeta is a good man. I just know him for a few days, but he is a good man. He takes care of you."

I look at my father. This surprises me. My father don't trust a lot of people. And now he says things like this?

"I am serious Catnip. You should go."

"If Peeta wants you to meet his family… I think he is in love with you too then," my mother says. I really want to believe her. But I still cannot.

"But… his mother… and I am not like them… It can't be possible," I say.

"Kat, it is possible. He comes to you everyday, he invites you to his brothers wedding. He likes you."

I see Peeta's eyes again, full with hope. He was so nervous. He really want it.

"All right. I will go… Mum, I still have that one dress..."

My mother looks up happy. "The orange one?"

I nod.

"That is a perfect dress! I didn't know you packed it too!" She smiles.

"Which dress?" my father asks.

"The Sunset Dress," my mothers says.

My father smiles. "Oh, that one is beautiful!"

"I don't know if it fits," I say.

"Well, you should fit then!" my mother laughs. "Your father an I will wait here."

I laugh and I walk to the bedroom. My parents are really amazing. I remember Peeta said his mother hates him. And then I remember, he said today he talked with his father. His father knows?

I take the dress from the small closet. He is so beautiful. Long, and orange. Like sunset. I smile. It is Peeta's favourite colour.

The dress fits perfect. I walk to the living room and my parents almost cry.

"Oh Katniss, it fits perfect!" my mother says.

"You look so beautiful girl," my father says. "Peeta will love it. I love it."

"Is he not too long? When you dance…"

"Wait. Dancing?" I ask. I didn't know I had to dance. I can't dance.

"Of course. The Mellark's loves to dance."

Shit. I can't dance.

"I will help you out," my mother laughs.

"I wish I could help you, but I can't dance too," my father laughs. "But I have to go."

I raise my eyebrow. "You have to go?"

"Night Shift," he says and sighs.

"Wait dad," I say and I give him the cloth Haymitch gave me today. "Cover your mouth with this. Please."

"Why?"

"Just do it. Haymitch gave it to me and I understand why. Just cover your mouth with the cloth."

My father sighs. "All right then. See you tomorrow Catnip." He walks to my mother and gives her a kiss on her cheek. "See you tomorrow, Kalyn. And baby." He gives a kiss on my mother's belly. My mother smiles. "Be carefull John."

My father smiles and walks outside. My mother put the table and chairs at the side of the room.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

"I was also a lady once." She takes my hand."The most important thing of dancing is smiling." My mother gives me a big smile. I laugh.

"Also, your dance posture is really important." My mother shows a dance posture. It looks very weird. Beautiful, but weird. Maybe because she is standing alone. I imitate her.

"Great. I am sure you will dance a waltz. A waltz can be very slow and dreaming, but also quick. You turn around a lot."

"How do I know what to do?" I ask.

"Count to three. One, two, three. One, two, three." I watch how my mother takes her steps. It doesn't look that difficult. "I still remember," she smiles.

I laugh. "I think I can count to three and do these steps. But how do you turning around?"

"Peeta will let you turn around. Just let him lead you and it will be fine."

"How do you know he can do that?"

My mother laughs. "You are just like your father. Just trust him. And he is a Mellark. Believe me, he can dance."

"I hope so," I laugh. "And I also hope I don't step on his feet."

"You won't, I am sure," my mother says with a smile.

* * *

After the whole evening dancing with my mother, I am sure I can do it. She showed me also the difference between the quick waltz and a slow one. I am still affraid I will do something wrong, like I dreamed last night, but I will try it.

It is lunchbreak now and I am waiting for Peeta. There he comes. He smiles when he sees me and I see him talking to his horse, probably that he have to go faster, because the horse starts running. When he approaches me, he stops and gets of the horse.

"Katniss!" he smiles. "Hello."

"Hi Peeta!" I say. I can't wait to tell him I will go to the wedding.

"Look what I got," he says and gives me a loaf of bread. "Also for your parents."

"Thank you," I smile. "That is really nice of you."

He blushes. That is so cute. Oh he will be so happy now.

"Peeta, I have something to tell you," I say.

"Really?" he asks and laughs.

"It is a yes."

His face light up like a little child who sees Santa. "Really? I mean, you are going to my brother's wedding? With me?"

I nod and smile. "Yes."

"Oh thank you so much Katniss," Peeta says happily. "The party starts at 8. In the evening."

"I will be there," I smile.

We talk and laugh before the signal is there again. Peeta waves me goodbye, with a huge smile on his face.

* * *

Today it is finally Sunday. Peeta wasn't there in the woods of course, because his brother marries today. I hunt alone. I help my mother at home. After dinner my mother does my hair and helps me in the dress.

My father comes into the bedroom when I am ready.

"You look beautiful, Katniss," he says. "Really, really beautiful."

"She is ready," my mother says with a smile. "And your father is right. You look beautiful. Peeta will think the same."

"We should go then. We don't want to be late," my father says. He walks with me through the woods. It is not dark, but the sun it setting and the sky is the colour of my dress. I lift my dress a bit and I am wearing my hunting boots. My father carries other shoes with him, my mother's shoes. When we are almost there, I put on my other shoes.

"I see you soon," my father says with a smile. "Have fun, love."

"Thank you dad," I say and I give him a little kiss on his cheek. And then I walk to the Mellark Mansion, which has beautiful lights and I can already hear the music.

* * *

**Et voila, another chapter today! This is so fun to write :) Hope you guys like this chapter and please review :) Next chapter will be there soon, I am sure, because I can't wait to write it! Thank you for reading :)**


	12. The Wedding Party

**The Wedding Party**

**Katniss' POV **

The entrance isn't hard to find. I see a lot of couples go to the frontdoor. It are men in black suits and women in beautiful long dresses. I look at my own dress. Fortunatly it is still clean.

I take a deep breath and I walk, nervously, to the entrance.

I never thought the mansion was that big. It feels like a castle.

And then I see Peeta standing there. He doesn't see me, he looks at his watch.

He looks so beautiful. Because of the black suit, his blue eyes look even more blue. He looks like a real gentleman.

I smile and walk to him. He sees me and he smiles.

"Katniss!" he says. "Hi Katniss! Oh wait. Good evening miss Katniss Everdeen." And he kisses my hand.

I laugh softly and I feel I am blushing. "Good evening mr Peeta Mellark. Uhh, Peter Mellark."

He laughs. "You look really beautiful."

I blush even more. "You too, Peter."

"Are you ready to come with me?" he asks and he gives me his arm. I takes his arm and walk with him inside.

Act like a lady. Act like a lady.

I am so nervous. And Peeta sees it.

"You don't have to be nervous," he whispers into my ear.

Yeah right. He is used to it. I am not.

Inside is as beautiful as outside, maybe even more beautiful. There are a lot of people drinking, eating, talking. It is so huge and I can't believe this is real.

Peeta walks to a man, with blonde hair and blue eyes like him. He must be related to him.

"Katniss, I would like you to meet my father," Peeta says. "Father, this is Katniss Everdeen."

Peeta's father looks at me and smiles. Peeta looks just like his father. The same smile, same eyes. "George Mellark, miss Everdeen."

"Uh hello," I say quietly. Oh I am so dumb.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, mr. Mellark," I say a bit louder.

He smiles. "You look really beautiful. Orange suits you."

"Who is this?" A woman comes to us. She is wearing a long dress, green and white. She has also blonde hair with a bit grey.

"This is miss Everdeen, from Scotland," Peeta's father says.

Scotland? I haven't said anything about Scotland.

But then I remember everything what Peeta said about his mum. And I see she don't want me here. They are protecting me.

"Do we know people from Scotland, George?"

"Yes, Victoria, the Everdeens. They are businesspartners of me for a long time."

"Oh really? So Peter hooked up with a Scottisch girl? You haven't told me about her, Peter."

"I just met her this day," Peeta says.

"Victoria Mellark," Peeta's mother says to me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, mrs. Mellark," I say again, though I don't mean it.

"What a lovely dress do you have. Where did you get it?"

"Uh..."

"Cinna," Peeta says. "Cinna made it." I give him a 'thank you' look and he smiles.

"Really? Oh I hear nice things about him. He also made Elizabeth's dress. It is really nice."

When Peeta's mother is done talking, Peeta and I walk away.

"She is in a good mood today," Peeta says.

"I see," I laugh softly.

"I am sorry we had to lie a bit, but my father knows the truth and..."

"It is okay," I say. "You don't have to apologize."

We walk to another couple, a blonde man, young and woman, also young, with red hair,

"James, Elizabeth," Peeta says. They turn to us and smile.

"Well well," Jame smiles. "My baby brother has a girl?"

I feel myself blushing. It feels...weird but so amazing to be called Peeta's girl.

"James, please," Peeta says. "I would like you to meet miss Katniss Everdeen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Katniss," the woman smiles. "Elizabeth Mellark." Her dress is beautiful. It is long and red. "Look," she smiles. "We are fire together."

I smile. "Yes, I think so."

"It is nice to meet you, Katniss," the man says, Peeta's brother. He has also those blue eyes, but the shape of his face is more like his mother's. "I am James Mellark. I am Peter's brother, but I am sure you already knew that."

Before I can say something, Peeta's father announces that the bride and groom are going to dance.

The music starts playing. This is a slow waltz.

"Oh, look, look William!" Elizabeth says. William, the groom, has a white suit, also blonde hair, but when I see his face it reminds me of Peeta's mother.

The bride, I don't know her name, has a beautiful white dress. It is long and has silver details.

I see how easy the dancing goes. And I am so glad my mother helped me. I see the couple smiling and their dance postures.

The waltz is slow and dreamly, like my mother said. It looks beautiful.

Then, Peeta's father announces the other 'Mellark's' are going to dance.

Peeta looks at me with a smile. "Would you like to dance with me, Katniss?"

I can't say no. Take a deep breath Katniss. You know what to do. Just let hem lead you.

"Y-yes, all right," I say with a nervous tone.

I take Peeta's hand and he leads me to the floor, where Elizabeth, James, William and his bride are already standing. What about Peeta's parents?

The music starts and it is a quick waltz.

I walk to Peeta and we are standing in our dance posture. I stand really close to him and that scares me. Not because of him, but I don't want to step on his feet.

"One, two, three," Peeta whispers into my ear, and there we go.

It goes faster than I thought. I am so nervous.

But then I remember what my mum said. Smile. And just let him lead you. We turn and turn, we step and turn again. It feels like I am a bad dancer, but I don't step on Peeta's feet and I let him lead me.

Peeta is on the other hand an excellent dancer. He knows his steps and he leads me perfectly. Though I don't know exactly what to do, it all comes naturally, because of Peeta. And after a while, I am going to like it. It is almost a shame the music stopped.

"Where have you learned dancing like that?" Peeta whispers into my ear and he laughs.

"Uh my mum showed me the posture and a few steps," I say.

"You are an amazing dancer, Katniss!" And he says it like he means it.

"Thank you," I say and I blush again. "You too."

The other people are going to dance. I almost want to go again, but maybe that will be weird. And I think a girl don't ask a boy to dance.

"Let's go to the food," Peeta says and I take his arm, like every girl does here.

There is so much food. I have never seen so much food.

I think of the winters my family almost starved. And here is so much food! It makes me a bit angry,

But it is not Peeta's fault and I know that. And he bought food for us.

I try a few things and it is delicious. Then I see the bride and groom.

"Peter!" the groom says, William. "I didn't knew you dance so well. And the girl... Oh, there she is."

He looks at me.

"Katniss Everdeen," I say.

"William Mellark, Peter's brother. It is nice to meet you. You are good dancer."

"Thank you and congratulations with your wedding, mr. Mellark," I say.

Then the bride comes. "Katherine Mellark," she says. She is also blonde but looks young. I think she is just a few years older than me.

"It is nice to meet you, mrs. Mellark," I say. "And also congratulations with your wedding. I... I love your dress."

Katherine smiles. "Thank you. It is from Italy. And yours is beautiful too."

"Where are you from, miss. Everdeen?" William asks.

"Scotland," I say. "Edinburgh." Fortunatly I know some places in Scotland, because of school.

"Edinburgh? That is a beautiful city."

"It is. I really like it there," I say.

Then other people comes to the married couple and Peeta and I sneak away. We talk to some people, eat some of the delicious food and we watch the dancing people.

"This is especially for Peter and Elizabeth," William says. "They said it a few weeks ago. A new dance. A dance from the USA. I can't do it, but they can. Elizabeth insisted."

"Oh, yes!" Peeta says enthusiastic.

Oh no. I don't know that.

But, the other dance went also great. Peeta is very enthusiastic about this dance, so I am sure this will be fun too.

If he want to dance with me. It was for Peeta and Elizabeth.

A sad feeling walks into me.

"It is time for a quickstep! Peter and Elizabeth, this is for you."

I see Elizabeth almost running with James to the floor.

"Would you like to dance with me, again?" Peeta asks with his charming smile. I see the enthusiasm in his eyes. It makes me smile too.

"Yes, I love that!"

"Great!" Peeta says and when I takes his arm he leads me quickly to the floor and we are standing in our dance posture.

"Don't be affraid," he whispers into my ear.

"I am not affraid," I whisper back.

The orchestra starts playing. The music is quick and swinging, and I love it!

"One, two, three, four," Peeta whispers and before I can think 'four?' he starts dancing with me, the steps are big and we are going fast, so fast! It feels like I am flying.

"And turn, and turn," Peeta whispers into my ears and we turn around 3 times. I love this dance!

At one point Peeta almost starts skipping with me on the floor and I can't do anything but go along with him. His smiles so brightly.

And unfortunatly, the music stops and the quickstep is over.

"It was so... Fun!" I say with a huge smile on my face. And it was. I wish I could do this all night.

"It is my favourite dance," Peeta smiles. "And Katniss, I don't know how, but really, you are an amazing dancer."

"She is!" a voice says. A boy with bronze hair and green eyes come to us with a young girl.

"Hey, Finnick!" Peeta says. "And Annie!" Then he looks at me. "Katniss, this are Finnick Odair and Annie Cresta. They are good friends."

I introduce myself and we talk. Annie is really quiet but she is all right. I don't like to talk a lot too.

Peeta and Finnick are really close, you can see it. They laugh the whole time and it makes me smile to see Peeta happy.

But after a long time Finnick and Annie go dancing.

"We can also go dancing," Peeta says. "But... We can also go outside."

Hm.

"Outside?" I ask.

He smiles. "All right." He gives me his arm and I take it again. Peeta walks with me to the frontdoor, outside.

"Look, the stars," he says.

I look at the sky. It looks beautiful. It is a long time I have seen so many stars.

We walk to the woods, I see.

"We are going to the woods?" I ask with a smile.

"It is still Sunday," Peeta says with a laugh.

It is cold in the woods, but Peeta's body is warm.

"Here, the hill," Peeta says after a while when we approach our hill. He laughs. "My mother would be so angry when she hears her seventeen year old son is in the woods right now with a girl."

"A Scottisch girl," I laugh.

"I just met her this evening!"

"And Cinna made her dress."

Peeta looks at my dress again. "Katniss, you look so beautiful. And I am glad, so glad you came. Did you have a... good time?"

I nod. "Oh yes, Peeta. Tonight was... Amazing. The best night of my life." And it was. It really was. I feel so happy right now, with Peeta, at our hill.

"I am glad," he smiles. He is quiet for a while and looks at the sky. I look at his face. The stars let his blue eyes shine.

"Katniss, I... I have to tell you something..." he says suddenly.

I feel a bit nervous.

"And... I don't know how to say it..." he says.

"Peter Mellark doesn't know how to say something?" I laugh a bit, but I still feel nervous.

"You make me speechless," he whispers and his face is close to me now.

"You make me happy, Katniss, and..."

"I love you Peeta," I interrupt. The words fall out my mouth before I can even think.

He looks confused for a few seconds, but smiles then.

"I wanted to say the same thing, Katniss," he laughs a bit. "I love you, Katniss."

This can't be possible. Peeta, Peter Mellark loves me. He said it.

But I feel even happier now.

"I love you," he says again and then his lips are on mine.

* * *

**Yippieeee! Their first kiss :)**

**a very quick update again, because I wrote the whole night. This chapter was so fun to write! And now you guys understand why I used the quickstep :)**

**I really hope you liked this large chapter! Please review, my lovely readers! :)**


	13. Catnip

**Catnip**

**Peeta's (Peter's) POV**

That night,I went to bed very late, or very early in the morning. The guests danced until dawn. Except Wlliam and Katherine, who stepped into the carriage and went to their honeymoon destination. Also Katniss didn't dance until sunrise.

After our kiss I brought her home. Her father was still awake and was happy to see us. He said Katniss could stay home for one time tomorrow, because of the party.

And when I was finally in my bed, I couldn't sleep. I thought about the party, about dancing with Katniss and how happy she was. But I thought especially a lot about what happened in the woods. About the kiss. I repeat it over and over again in my head. And everytime the butterflies come back and I feel completely happy.

So when I wake up (11 o'clock) the first thing what comes into my mind is 'Katniss' and it gives me a smile on my face. I wash myself, dress myself and I walk downstairs, to the dinning room. No one is there, of course. So I walk to the kitchen and greet Greasy Sae.

"Goodmorning Greasy Sae," I say with a smile.

"Goodmorning mr. Peter," she says. "Someone is in a good mood today."

"Oh yes, I am," I say. "I kissed the girl of my dreams last night."

"Oh I am really happy for you, mr. Peter."

"You kissed her?" a voice says. I startle, but then I see my father walks into the kitchen.

"Goodmorning, father," I say. "Where is mother?"

"She is still sleeping." He smiles. "But you have kissed miss Everdeen?"

I blush. "I have."

"Congratulations boy!" my father says and he walks to the dinning room after he took a cheesebun with him. I take a cheesebun too and follow him.

"Well, how did it go?" my father asks when we sit down.

"Well… we danced and…"

"I saw that," he smiles. "You are a good dancer Peter. And Katniss too. Her mother was a good dancer too."

"She said her mother helped her."

"Oh really? Well, Katniss is an amazing dancer."

I smile. "She is. But yeah, we danced, talked with James & Elizabeth and Finnick & Annie, we ate and then we went outside."

"To the garden?"

"To the woods."

"The woods? Why?"

"Well, I don't know, we always go to the woods at Sunday so yeah… Never mind, we went to the woods and we talked and the stars were so beautiful and then I had to tell her. I didn't want to wait."

My father smiles. "What did you say?"

"Well, I was speechless and then I said she makes me happy, but then she interrupted me and she says she loves me."

My father looks really happy. "And then you kissed her?"

"First I was a bit confused, because I didn't expect it, but then I said I wanted to say that. I said I love her and then I kissed her."

"What a beautiful story, boy," my father says and then laughs. "We sound like a mother and a daughter."

I laugh, because he is right.

"But seriously Peeta, I am happy for you." Then he stops and listens to a sound. Footsteps.

"Your mother is coming. If I were you, I went outside, if you don't want answer all her questions."

I laugh and walk quickly out of the kitchen.

* * *

What can I do today? There is no rain, but the sun does not shine either. I walk to the stables, to Sun.

"Wanna go walk today, Sun?" I ask to my friend. He whinnies enthusiastically.

"I take that as a yes," I laugh and get him out of his stable. "Let's go."

I walk with Sun through the woods when I get an idea. Katniss doesn't have to work today. Maybe I can pick her up. I smile when I think of Katniss again. I gallop with Sun through the woods, which looks beautiful in autumn. It is October. Just two months until I become 18.

There is the Seam. The small village. It is quiet, of course, because everyone is working now. I walk with Sun to the small grey houses, and I knock on Katniss' door. It lasts a few seconds before she opens the door. Her hair is in a braid and she is wearing a casual dress. And a smile on her face.

"Goodmorning beautiful," I say with a smile.

"Goodmorning Peeta," Katniss smiles and she blushes.

"Do you want to join me and go on a ride with me?" I ask.

"Oh, yes, I would love too! But…"

"I will bring you home on time."

She smiles. "Okay then. I take my boots."

I wait and a minute later she walks next to me. Shyly and nervously she let her small hand slide into mine. I smile at her. She doesn't have to be nervous.

"First stop: the bakery," I say.

She laughs as we walk in the bakery.

"Well, well! My good friend Peter!" the baker says when Katniss and I come in. "And a beautiful girl. What is your name?"

Katniss smiles shyly. "My name is Katniss, sir."

"Hello Katniss," the baker smiles and turns then to me. "What do you want, Peter?"

"Two cheesebuns and a loaf of bread please," I answer when the baker gives me the bag with the cheesebuns and the loaf of bread.

"You don't have to do this Peeta," Katniss says when we walk out of the shop and walk to the woods.

"I know. But I still do it," I say. We approach the woods. "Okay, I will get you on Sun."

She laughs. "How? Ohhh…"

Before she is finished talking, I lift her up easily and put her on Sun. "Oh Peeta! I like it already!"

"Have you ever ride a horse?" I ask her. She shakes her head.

"I am coming!" I say . "Take this." I give Katniss the sac and I climb on Sun's back, and sit down with Katniss behind me. I am glad I didn't use a saddle.

I take the reins and I command Sun to walk. Katniss wraps her arms around my back.

"Oh Peeta, this is so fun!" she laughs.

I smile. "Hold on! Sun, trot!"

Sun starts with sprinting and we go fast and when I look back I see Katniss smiling brighter.

"I fly, Peeta!"

"Really?" I laugh. Then I let Sun stop and I let myself fall (I land perfectly on my feet) and I start to walk with Sun, because the trees are standing closer together now.

"I could do this all day," Katniss smiles. "Riding a horse."

"It is amazing, huh?" I smile. "Hey look. A path."

Katniss raises her eyebrow. "I have never seen that path before."

I look. "It leads to the sun." Katniss laughs. "No seriously, look," I say. " It is light overthere."

"Then we should take a look," Katniss says. "If you want…"

"Of course," I say. "I love the sun." Katniss laughs and I walk with Sun and Katniss to the path. It is a really small path, with a lot of bushes and flowers. Butterflies fly around us and when Katniss smiles the butterflies fly also in my stomach. The path is really long, but I keep walking. There must be something there. The sun shows itself more and more. And then I see it.

"Katniss, it is a lake! It is a huge lake!"

"Oh really? That is wonderful!" Katniss says with a huge smile on her face.

"I'll show you," I say and I lift her gently from Sun. "Look."

"Oh, that is so beautiful!" And she runs, to the lake.

"Katniss?" I shout. But she only laughs when she keeps running.

"Come on, Mellark!"

I laugh and I run after her and Sun follows me, like a dog. Katniss runs really fast, but after a while she goes walking. I catch her.

"Ha, got you," I say when I wrap my arms around her from behind and give her a small kiss on her cheek, which turn almost immediatly red.

"I am glad now," she smiles shyly and she turns to me. She wraps her arms around my neck and wait a moment. Then she kisses me on my lips.

_Oh my God. _The butterflies come immidiatly and it feels like I am one of them.

Sun whinnies and it reminds me that I have to tie him to a tree. I walk with Sun to the nearest tree and I tie him. When I turn back to Katniss, I see she let her foot touch the water.

"Oh, it is cold!" she laughs and gets her foot out of the water. I laugh and I walk back to her.

"Of course it is cold. It is October," I say. Then I grab the sac with the buns. "Cheesebun time!"

We laugh and talk the whole afternoom at the lake. We cuddle. And we kiss.

"Look!" Katniss says suddenly. "Look!" She stands up and walks to a flower. A white flower.

I follow her. "What's up?"

"This is Catnip," she explains. "The Katniss flower."

"Oh really?" I smile. "Well, it is a beautiful flower. My favourite flower now."

She laughs and hugs me. "If there was a Peeta flower, it would be my favourite flower too."

I laugh, because it so sweet. Then I check my watch. It is time to go. I don't want to go, not yet, this afternoom was so perfect. I wish I could frfeeze this moment, right here, right now, and live in it forever. Here, with Katniss. But Katniss has to be home on time, and I should go too, before my mother finds out. I sigh.

"Katniss, I am really sorry, but I should get you home," I say.

"It is okay," Katniss smiles. "I understand it. But I see you tomorrow again?"

"Always," I say. I give her the sac with the loaf of bread. "This one is for your parents."

"Thank you so much Peeta," Katniss says. "They will love it. I love it. I love you."

"I love you too, Katniss," I say and I kiss her on her forehead. "And I promise I will never let you go."

* * *

**Very sweet chapter, I know ;) I just want to write some cute stuff before something not-cute stuff is coming... This fic will have 19 chapters + an epilogue. (****And don't worry I am a sucker for happy endings)**** I hope you sweet readers liked the chapter, please review :)**


	14. Lady Massingale

**Okay first: dear readers, I am reallllyyyy sorry for the delay guys! I wasn't able to write these past weeks. Please remember that I will use every free time to write :) and again, I am sorry, thank you so much for your patience. Hope you like this chapter! **

* * *

**Lady Massingale**

**Katniss POV**

"So Katniss, here we are. Hunting again. That is a long time ago!" my father says.

It is Sunday and my father and I walk in the woods. I told Peeta and he was really happy for me.

My mother said my father has to go hunt again, with me.

"I am just pregnant," she said. "And now she has a boyfriend, if I were you, I would spend some time with her, because you know..." My father interrupted that he understood her.

"You were right, Catnip. These woods are also really beautiful," my father says while we walk through the forest.

I smile. "It is nice to hunt again with you dad."

My father laughs. "Peter isn't a hunter?"

I shake my head and laugh, imagining Peeta who is hunting. That would be weird. "No, he isn't a hunter."

My father grins and we walk, very quietly.

The steps of my father are quiet, so quiet, even more quiet than mine. No one can hear him when he is coming. He is the best hunter I know.

I remember the first time hunting with my father. It was in spring and. I was 7. He gave me his bow.

"Look," he said while he helped me. "Now, you have to focus. What do you wanna shoot? The tree?"

"Noooo," I laughed.

"The apple?"

"Nooooo."

"The squirrel?"

"Yes daddy."

"Well," he said. "You have to focus on the squirrel. Close your eyes a little bit, and relax. Focus. And then..." He let the arrow fly. And it was right in the eye.

"Did I do that?" I asked.

"You did!" my father laughed.

"Now, I want to do it myself," I said. I did what my father told me. And I shoot another squirrel. Not right in the eye, but I shoot it. And my father was proud. And so was I.

My father and I are not talkers. We enjoy what we do in silence.

That is the reason why I was surprised my father starts talking.

"You know, Katniss... What Peter is doing... He is not allowed to do that," he says. "It is a kind of dangerous."

Why does he say that? But then I understand.

"His mother..." I say.

"Your mother, Katniss, was a lady once. You know that." We walk and then my father finds a spot to sit down.

"She was Lady Massingale. Lady Kalyn Massingale, the beautiful daughter of lord James Massingale. He was a doctor and a scientist. A very smart man. And that was your mother too. Smart."

My father looks with his grey eyes to the grey sky.

"She also lived in a mansion like Peter. But not here, someone else. I lived there too. And Peter's father, but I don't know him well. Your mother does. Or did."

"I know that," I say. "They..."

"They loved each other," he says, without a jealous tone. "But, that wasn't the thing I was trying to say."

"I am sorry."

"Don't be. Well, I met your mother when I was 18. Your mother was also 18. The first time I saw her, she was standing on a balcony, with a beautiful long dress and wore her long, blonde hair down. She looked like a princess. Well, I was just a boy from the street, without parents. A boy who almost lived in the forest, and did business at a black market to stay alive. But after a while, I did business with your mother."

My father is quiet for a while, but goes on. "We met each other at the street and I had some plants with me from the woods. She looked at it and asked what kind of plant it was. I told her and she said you can use it to cure people, and asked where you can find it. I told her deep in the woods, and then you know, I took the plants your mother needed from the woods and gave it to her for some food. But we also talked. And I sang sometimes, when no one but your mother could hear it. And I was in love with your mother. A few weeks later, she told me she was in love, too. With me. And I felt so happy Katniss, so happy."

I nod. "I understand." I love it when my father talks that way about my mother. He loves her so much.

"But because I was just a street rat, we had to keep our relationship a secret. Her parents were really... You know... They wanted Kalyn to marry someone with a name. With a name and money. That is how it works in the world of the rich people. After a while, your mother walked away from her home. She couldn't take it. She told George Mellark she didn't want to marry him and her parents became so angry. She couldn't take it and ran away. I was in the woods when I saw her walking to the cliffs."

I startle. "What!"

"I ran to her and said it was going to be fine. I kissed her and told her I love her. And finally she wanted to get away from there. But her father walked to us. He saw us kissing. He saw that I told her I love her and that she said she loves me too. He disowned her as her daughter."

I knew that she was disowned. But I never knew how and that she... wanted to kill herself.

"Your mother and I want that our child is allowed to marry everyone she or he wants. That is reason I am not getting you away from Peter. The only reason I can do that, is because he is a bad guy, but he isn't. But what I want to tell you is, is that Peter's parents don't think the same way about that. You can be glad that Peter's father allows him this. Peter's mother... She is a danger for you two, Catnip. And if Peter is going to keep doing this, he will end the same way as your mother. I don't know if he knows that."

I don't know that too. Does Peeta see what he is doing? And that he can be disowned by his mother?

My mother doesn't miss her family. But maybe Peeta will. I can't take that away from him.

"Katniss..." my father says, like he can read my mind. "Just talk about it with Peter. I just want to warn you for mrs. Mellark."

I will talk about it with him. And I have to break up with him.

* * *

"Katniss, I am going to kidnap you!" Peeta says when it lunchtime next day.

"Peeta, I have to talk to you," I say seriously.

Peeta understands it is serious. "All right. Come."

He is walking today, because I don't see Sun. We walk into the woods.

"Did I do something wrong Katniss?" he asks with a bit fear in his voice. "I saw the way you were looking at me. Is there something wrong?"

How am I going to do this? It is the best. It is the best for him. And I don't listen to that small voice in my who says it isn't.

"We should... We should end it."

Peeta startles. "End what, Katniss?"

"U-us. We should end this between us."

"What! Why Katniss? Did I do something wrong? Please tell me! What did I do wrong? I am so sorry!" Peeta panics. I see the fear in his blue eyes.

"No, no, Peeta, you didn't d-do anything wrong..." I stutter.

"Why do you want to break up? I don't understand it Katniss!"

"It is the b-best. For you." And I start crying. I am weak. So weak.

"It is not Katniss! It is absolutely not! I love you!" He looks at me. "You don't..."

"Of course I do love you Peeta!" I say and tears stream down my face. "That is why it is better. I don't want to take everything away from you!"

Peeta walks to me and takes my hand. "You are my everything Katniss."

"B-but if we keep doing this and your mother will catch us you will be disowned like my mother and I don't want to do that to you!" I cry even harder and then I start sobbing. "I love you."

Peeta wraps his arms around me and kisses my hair. "Katniss, I love you too. I love you. And I would give up everything for you. I would give everything just to be with you. I love you."

He hugs me tighter. "Please, don't break up with me. Don't leave me. I love you."

And I feel and hear he is crying too, very softly.

"I won't," I say softly. "I can't. I love you so much."

And I really can't. I love him too much. I can't let him go.

"I love you too. With whole my heart. More than anyone or anything in this world," Peeta says and he holds me. "You are my everything Katniss."

I don't respond and so does he. We just stand there, holding each other and I regret every word I said. How can I break up with this wonderful human being, with Peeta?

After we stayed there for a long time, Peeta kisses me on the lips and he takes my hand. "I was going to kidnap you."

I laugh through my tears. "All right then. Because I was so stupid."

"You are not stupid, lady Everdeen."

"I am not lady Everdeen."

"Lady Mellark then."

I blush. "No, I am also not lady Mellark." Yet, I think.

"You're my lady then," Peeta grins. "And I am your horse. Get on my back. We should go to Mellark's Mansion, my lady."

I giggle like a little girl and get on Peeta's back, his muscled back.

I hear Peeta laugh, his raspy laugh. "Let's go! Man, you need to eat more cakes! I am going to bake a cake for you!"

I laugh and Peeta walks. He carries me the whole way.

* * *

"Man, I can feel my back!" Peeta says when we walk into the house.

"I told you I could walk," I laugh.

"Yeah, but you are my lady." And he kisses me. "Mrs. Mellark is going to London for a few days."

"Ohh!" I say with a smile. "My teacher told me London is wonderful."

"It is," Peeta says. "But, the most wonderful thing about it is that my mother is going to London so you can come here now."

"That is really wonderful," I smile and I wrap my arms around his neck.

"Well, my lady, we have to do an important thing, you know."

"What?"

"You have to eat a cake, so we have to bake one!"

Peeta pulls me to the kitchen.

"Oh Peeta, that is sweet! I have eaten a cake once," I tell him. "A very long time ago. It had strawberries."

"Mmm," Peeta says. "But, it is a bit too late for that. We have now apples, okay?"

"Oh I don't mind, bake what you can, mr. The Baker," I smile.

I love to see him baking. He has a focussed look on his face then, the autumn sun shines through the window and his long blonde eye lashes turn gold.

I walk to him and I can't not kiss him, so I wrap my arms around his back and give him a kiss on his cheek.

"Everything okay?" I ask.

He smiles and turns around and kisses me.

"Now it is perfect," he whispers.

"Well, well!" a voice interrupts. Peeta startles and turns to the door. And I recognise the person standing there.

* * *

**I guess you already know who is standing there... **

**But, a reminder: I am a sucker for happy endings. Remember that sometimes bad things will happen, but that this writer is a sucker for happy endings ;)**

**again: thank you for your patience and reviews and follows and everything. Ily :) And I will update as soon as possible!**

***also: an idea for a modern au one-shot came up into my mind. Stay in touch!***


	15. You are a Mellark, Peter

**Warning: there will be abuse in this chapter**

**You are a Mellark, Peter**

**Peeta's (Peter's) POV**

"M-mother," I say and I feel Katniss shiver behind me.

"Peter. And miss Everdeen from Scotland, making out in my kitchen." My mother walks into the kitchen.

"I didn't know they wear miners outfits in Scotland, miss Everdeen. And I also didn't know that Scottisch people have black wipes on their face. Or are you from the Seam, miss Everdeen?" my mother asks and she looks at Katniss with disgust. "Rats from the Seam have that"

"Stop, mother," I say.

"Why, Peter? I just ask her something." She looks at Katniss again. "Well? Are you going to answer my question? Oh well, I don't need one. I already know you are a Seam rat."

"Stop it mother! Stop talking to her like that!" And when I see Katniss looking at her with her grey eyes full of fear, I know she has to get out of here. When my mother is being friendly, very friendly, she is dangerous.

"Go, Katniss," I whisper, but my mother hear it.

"Oh now she has to go? She shouldn't even came here! And you, you worthless..."

Katniss has to go. She has to get away from here.

"Katniss, go," I say a bit louder.

"No, I can't," she says and I see she is affraid. "I can't let you here alone because of me."

"You can. Please," I say. "I beg you. I will visit you tonight," I whisper then, so my mother can't hear it, because she is still shouting.

"You worthless son! Who the hell do you think you are!" And she takes a spoon and throws it to me, but I dodge it.

"Go Katniss!" I yell and she looks at me with fear, but then she walks, finally, she runs away. She is safe.

"And never come back!" my mother shouts. "And you..." She hits me.

It was a long time ago she hit me. Pain flows through my cheek.

"You are a liar, Peter! How dare you to kiss that trash!"

I can't take it anymore.

"I am in love with her!" I shout. "And her name is Katniss!"

"How dare you to be in love with someone like that! How. Dare. You." And she takes a big spoon and hits me with it. It hurts but it hurt more the way she talks about Katniss.

"How dare you to hit your son!" I yell.

My mother laughs. "How dare you to do this to me."

"I don't do anything to you!"

"No, you are just kissing a rat in my kitchen. You think I was in London? Well it was a bit lager, you jerk. You should had kissed that trash a bit later. "

Now I want to hit her. But that would be childish. And I am not like my mother.

"How long is this going on? Oh well, I don't care. This not going on anymore."

"Really?" I ask with sarcasm.

"Really. This stops. Now. Listen to me!"

"No."

My mother laughs, her evil, fake laugh. "Then I won't stop hit you."

And I flashback flashes into my mind.

* * *

_"Mommy! Mommy!" Little 6 year old Peter says. "Look what I got for you!" _

_Little Peter knows his mother feels a bit sick, so he went to the garden and took a lot of flowers. That would make his mom feel a bit better. _

_His mother was sitting by a fire, with a blanket around her._

_"Look mom. This will make you feel better," Little Peter says. _

_His mother laughs, but it wasn't the kind of laugh his mother expected. _

_"You know, Peter, I have to sneeze when I get those flowers!" She stands up, takes the flowers and throw it away. _

_Little Peter just stands there and tears fill his eyes. _

_"I'm s-sorryy m-mommy," he sobs._

_"Go away."_

_"I-I just..."_

_"Get out!" she shouts and she hits him in his face. His first hit ever. "And I won't stop hit you if you don't listen to me."_

* * *

My mother looks at me. "And now you are ALSO being rude, because you ignore me!"

"Stop it!" I shout when she raise her hand and I grab her hand.

"What! Release me!"

"Stop with talking about Katniss like she is a monster. Stop hitting me. Then I will release you."

My mother looks at me very angry, and tries to release herself, but I am stronger.

"Fine," she mutters and I do what I promised.

"You hurt me," she says when she rubs her hand.

"You hurt me too, mother," I say. And I think of all the times she did that. First physical, then verbal. And the last hurts the most. Because when someone slaps you, it hurt a bit, but then the pain goes away. When you hit someone with words, it stays in their mind forever.

And why? Why does my mother hurt me?

My mother looks at me with an emotion I don't know. Maybe it is not an emotion.

"I hurt you? You know what hurt? That I brought you here on earth."

"Is that my fault?" I ask with an angry tone.

"You are a brazen hussy, Peter Mellark."

"No, mother," I say. "You are wrong. You are just so... Why mother? Why do you hate me so much!"

"Why wouldn't I?"

This words hurt, again, but I have to know it.

"Why, mother."

She looks at me with her cold blue eyes. Her blonde hair which sat perfect earlier, is now a complete mess.

"I never wanted a third child," she says quietly. "But your father... He wanted a daughter so much. This was our last chance. But no, we got you. Another son. A worthless son, who wanted to be a baker and kissed trash a few minutes ago."

"Is it my fault that I was a boy? It wasn't," I say. I try to understand my mother, I really try. But I still don't understand why she hates me so much.

"No, but it is your fault that you are so... Different! I had a younger sister who was different. And everyone loved her. I did the good thing, I was a good lady. But she... She was not, but everyone loved her more than me! They still do! No matter what I tried!" She is quiet for a while. "She took flowers from the garden, her dress was dirty. I never made my dress dirty. But she still took flowers from the garden, just like you did, I couldn't take it! And then she played the piano, while I was trying to dance. They only looked at her. They loved her. Only her. And the worst is... The worst is that she married a gardener. And they were still prouder of her than of me." My mother looked at the ceiling. "No matter how hard I tried. They were never proud of me. They didn't love me. And now, my almost 18 year old son, does this to me..."

I don't what to say to all of this. Is my mother explaining now that she hates people who are different? And that is why she hates me?

I think of what she said. Flowers, piano... It are things that I do, too. Do I reminf her too much of her sister?

"I do nothing to you, mother," I say. "I love Katniss."

My mother 'laughs' again. "You don't do anything to me? You just love a girl who doesn't belong to our kind of people!"

"That is bullshit!" I shout. My mother looks at me with anger and surprise, because I used a word I have never used before.

"So you are trying to explain that you hate me because I am different?" I ask.

"I do. Everyone loves you. Look at Elizabeth and your father, even James."

She doesn't mention Will, which doesn't surprise me. My parents should had call him "Veronica" too.

"But you don't," I say.

"I don't," she says, turns back to the door. "And remember this: this has to stop between you and that trash. I won't let my son, because you are, kiss a rat of the Seam. You are a Mellark, Peter. Act like it." And she walks away.

* * *

**So now you knwo why mrs. Mellark is a b*tch. Poor Peeta... This wasn't a nice chapter to write for me. It hurts haha. But if you have a bitchy character, you just HAVE TO explain why. And mrs. Mellark isn't that kind of woman who is like "ohhhh I am so sorry I love you." **

**Quick update, wasn't it? I am really proud of myself haha. I will never ever let you wait that long again. **

**Thanks to my lovely readers. Please review :) **


	16. The Bird Stopped Singing

_This is a very huge chapter. I put 2 in 1, because it is both Katniss' POV :) _

* * *

**The Bird Stopped Singing**

**Katniss' POV**

When I walk in the woods, everything in my body calls that it wants to go back. Back to my boyfriend who is probably hurt now.

"Go Katniss!" Peeta's voice shouts again in my mind.

"I will visit you tonight," whispers his voice.

I have to go home, it is what he wants.

But I want to go back, to him. To protect him.

But that will make it even worse.

With my head full of his voice, I walk to the Seam. It is late in the afternoom I guess. When I reach the square, I see I am right. The shifts are finished.

I sigh and I walk home. I open the door and see my parents are waiting.

"Katniss, where were you?" my mother asks and I start to cry again, for the second time today. I really wanted to keep this all for myself, but because I am weak, I can't. I hate myself. Everytime I see his mother hurt him in my mind,

"Oh dear." My mother walks to me and wraps her arms around me.

"What happened?" she asks.

I can't tell her. "Nothing."

"Katniss Everdeen," my father says. "My daughter doesn't cry when there is nothing."

"Peeta... H-he... And I-I..." But I can't speak.

"What happened?" my father asks. "Shh. You are safe."

I am safe. But Peeta isn't.

I take a deep breath. "His mother..."

"From who?" my father asks.

"Peter ofcourse," my mother says.

"Why were you there?"

"Just let her talk, John."

"He came again, to kidnap me. He wanted to have a nice afternoom with me. But I wanted to talk to him about what you told me, dad."

My mother looks at my father, but he shook his head. "And?"

"I wanted to break up. I don't want to take everthing away from him. But he said... He said..." I take a deep breath. "He said I am his everything. And that he loves me so much. And he asked me not to leave him. And I said I won't."

My mother's eyes fill with tears now, too. "Oh Katniss..."

"Then we went to the Mansion. His mother went to London, she said to Peeta. So he took me to the kitchen and he was going to bake a cake and we kissed and then... She... She came..."

"Victoria?" my mother asks.

I nod. "She was so angry. And she shouted at him. And Peeta told me I had to go home a few times and the last time he said and that he would visit me tonight. And then I went. I feel so bad. It is all my fault. I hurt him today, I wanted to break up with him and now I left him! Alone with his mother!"

"It is not," my mother says and she wipes my tears away. "You did what he asked you to do." She smiles. "You acted like a lady."

"You did," my father agrees. "You acted like a good lady and a good girlfriend." He wraps his arms around me. "You are the best daughter on earth, Katniss."

"Thank you," I whisper.

* * *

After dinner I hear a knock on the door. My father walks to the door.

And there is Peeta. Like he promised.

"Ka..." Before he could say my name I am already hugging him.

"You are here," I say softly.

"I am," he say and when I look at him he smiles. "I promised."

"Your eye... It is blue," I say. Now I am sure his mother hurt him. His left eye is blue.

"Wasn't it always?" he laughs.

"How can you laugh about that! You know what I mean," I say. "Oh Peeta..."

"I am okay. I am fine."

"Come, Peter," my mother says. "I have something for you."

Peeta kisses my forehead and follows my mother. "Here is a cloth, it is wet. It will help a little."

"Thank you, mrs. Everdeen," Peeta says.

"You're welcome," she smiles. "And please, call me Kalyn."

"Allright, Kalyn," Peeta says with a shy smile.

He takes a seat and we are sitting around the table in our little kitchen. This must be different for him

My mother asks what I think the whole time.

"Peter, what happened with your eye?" She takes a deep breath. "Did Veronica did this to you?"

Peeta startles.

"I told them what happened," I say. I hope he don't mind

"That is okay," he says. "I understand. It is not nothing what happened." He put his hand on my leg under the table and looks at me with a shy smile. Then he turns to my mother.

"Yes, my mother hit me, Kalyn," he says. "She was really angry when she saw us..."

"Kissing," my father says.

"Yes..."

"Does she hit you often?" my mother asks.

Peeta shakes his head. "She had not hit me in a few years. She usually hits me with words. She has also done that to Katniss. I couldn't take that, so I told Katniss to go home." He looks at me and swallows. "The things she said to you..."

"It are just words. Words don't hurt," I say.

"They do, Katniss. They do," Peeta says. "But I am glad you didn't feel hurt."

Peeta. Always so selfless.

"My father knows about Katniss and me. He doesn't mind. But my mother does. Very much." He stops and sighs. "She hates me. She doesn't love me. She said it. I know why now, finally."

My mother places her hand on Peeta's. "I know what you are going through now, boy. And I have respect for you. And I hope one day, that you are going to be my son-in-law." She places her hand on her belly. And I blush.

"I am going to bed... The baby is kicking hard."

"I will help you," my father says.

"How long until the baby is coming?" Peeta asks.

"Just 2 weeks, I think," my mother smiles and she goes to the other room, my dad following her.

I see Peeta has tears in his eyes. I go sit down on his lap and kiss him. "What is wrong?"

"It is just... Your parents are so... And mine..." He sighs.

"I love you Peeta," I say. "I love you. Your mother is just a crazy witch I mean, who can't love you?"

He kisses my nose. "You're sweet."

He doesn't believe me. But it is true.

"I am serious, Peter Mellark."

He laughs. "This is the first time you call me Peter Mellark."

"I love you and I will never be that stupid again like I was today."

Peeta looks at me with his blue, blue eyes, shining in the light of the setting sun. "Katniss, you are never stupid. I love you."

"But I hurt you and then..."

He interrupts me with a kiss.

"I love you."

I sigh. "I love you too."

He smiles. "God, you are so beautiful."

I blush and shake my head. Peeta laughs.

"Katniss, you are. The most beautiful girl."

"You are too charming."

"I am not charming," Peeta says.

"You are," I laugh.

"I just told the truth!"

"Now, you are charming again."

He kisses me. "Is there something wrong with that?"

I shake my head. "No."

* * *

Peeta comes over everyday. His mother will be in London for a week.

He buys food for us. He even cooked dinner.

"Where did you learn cooking like that?" my father asks and I laugh.

Peeta smiles. "We have a cook at home and she thought me how to do it."

"Well," my father says. "This is really good. If you were trying to get me to like you because of the food, well done."

I laugh and I shake my head. My father and food...

The work in the mines goes on, as always.

"Why the hell are you wearing a cloth?" Johanna asks.

"For the dust," I say simply.

She laughs. "You can't stop the dust."

She looks at her hands. "Katniss... I am going to leave the mines."

I look at her. "Wow... That is incredible! Where are you going to?"

"To London. The big city. I can work in a café there. I have turned 18 now. And there is no one left I love here." She looks at me. "Well, except you maybe. You are a good co-worker."

I laugh. "I am going to miss you."

"Well, me too. But I am also looking forward to it."

"I understand," I laugh while I put some coals in a basket. "When?"

"Tomorrow is my last day here."

It is so great for Johanna that she can leave the mines. But I am going to miss her. She was the only reason who make this work a bit less stupid. If I could escape from this dark hell, I would take the chance too.

* * *

"Katniss, my mother will be back tomorrow," Peeta says when we are walking through the woods after dinner. "She will watch me as much as she can. I am sure."

I nod. This means I will see Peeta almost never.

"Hey," he says and he lifts my chin up. "You know I am going to take every chance to see you, right?"

I smile. I know he will.

He presses his lips on mine. "I love you, Katniss Everdeen."

I smile. "How does Katniss Mellark sounds to you?"

He looks at me and his eyes widen. "Katniss, is this a proposal?"

I laugh. "No, of course not! That is your job. Later."

He laughs. "Well, it sounds perfect to me." Peeta gives me a smile. "I see you soon."

"I see you soon."

* * *

I was right. Peeta didn't come for a week now. My shining star in the dark mines is gone.

And it looks like it is getting darker and darker. Now Johanna has left, the little fun we had is gone.

My mother works as hard as she can, but it is hard for her.

"Kalyn, you stay at home today," my father says and he looks at me. "You too Katniss. Stay with your mother. If something happens..."

"I will warn you," I say. "And help my mother."

My mother don't come out of her bed. I sit in the other, reading the books Peeta give me. Then I see my father's bread.

I sigh, take the bread, and walk to the mines. Fortunatly it is not far away from home.

I thought my father has his break now? I see the crew of my father, and my father, walking to the elevator. I was too late. He just had his lunchbreak.

My father is holding a cage with a yellow bird in it.

"Not good," I hear a voice say behind me. It is Haymitch.

"Why does my father have a cage in his hand with a yellow bird?" I ask.

"That is a canary. When he stops singing and dies, everyone dies."

My eyes widen. "But..."

"There are gasses down there," Haymitch says. "Which can explode."

Explode. _My father._

"But the bird will sing, right?"

I turn to Haymitch, but he has walked away.

Oh no. I have go warn him.

But he is there already.

I can't lose my father. I can't.

And my mother.

What should I do? I have to go back to my mother!

But I can't leave my dad.

But he is there already.

I walk home to my mother.

"Katniss!" she screams when I come in. "It is coming!"

"I will get Hazelle!" I scream and I run to Hazelle's house, who runs to ours.

Before I could take a step into the house, I hear it.

A big bang.

The bird stopped with singing. He died. Everyone died.

My father died.

* * *

I am Katniss Everdeen. I am 16, almost 17 years old. My father died. When I told my mum, she didn't survivethe puerperal fever. I am an orphan. I have a sister. I gave her the name Primrose.

* * *

I hold my sister in my arms. She is blonde like my mother and has blue eyes.

_You were right, dad. It was a daughter again._

_She look like you, mum. She really looks like you._

_I will take care of her, mum and dad. Just like you did for me._

_I love you._

And I went outside, to buy milk for my sister.

* * *

I wake up one night after a nightmare. And I see blue eyes.

"Peeta?"

"Shh," he whispers and he stokes my cheek. "You are safe. I am here. I am with you."

"You are here."

"I am here."

"You know what...," I whisper.

"Shh. I know honey," he whispers. "I am so sorry."

He kisses my forehead.

"Peeta," I whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Will... Will you please stay with me?"

"Oh Katniss," he says and he lies down next me. "Always."

I rest my head on his chest and close my eyes.

* * *

When I wake up for the second time, it is because my sister is crying. Peeta heard it too.

"She needs to drink, right?" he asks and I nod.

He stands up and takes Primrose, who is still crying.

"Shhh," he whispers. "Peeta is going to get some milk for you." And the baby stops crying.

"Peeta..." I say, but Peeta interrupts me.

"Stay there. You need rest, sweetheart." He looks at Primrose. "What is her name?"

I don't respond.

"Katniss?"

"Primrose."

"What a beautiful name," he says to Primrose. "You look like your sister, Prim. You have her smile."

He walks to me. "Do you want to hold her? I will take some milk for her."

"I can do that."

"Katniss. I will help you. I will help you to get through this."

I don't respond.

"There is nothing wrong with a little bit of help."

He gives Primrose to me. She looks at me with her blue eyes.

I have a weakness for blue eyes.

"I will get some milk for Primrose so you can give it to her, all right?"

"All right," I bring out.

He kisses my forehead. "I love you."

* * *

Peeta stays with me, like he promised. He buys bread, he buys milk and most of all: he is there for me.

Every night when I go to bed he allows me to rest my head on his chest. He wakes me up when I have a nightmare and calms me with his words.

And allow him to help me. But I prefer to do things alone.

So everyday, when he goes to the bakery and other shops, I give my little sister a bath. Our little moment together, between two sisters.

Prim grows. And to see she is healthy and that she smiles, it gives me hope. Prim is my reason to stay alive. And Peeta.

I owe Peeta that my sister is healthy. That I am healthy. Without him... I can't survive. Of course I could go hunt, but my sister? I could take her with me, but when she cries, she will spook away all the animals.

I owe Peeta everything. I can't never stop owing him.

* * *

"Katniss, wake up! Wake up!"

Dad? Mum? There was a big bang. The bird stopped with singing and died. Everyone died.

"Katniss!"

Peeta and Prim are locked in the mines. There was bird and he stopped with singing and died. Everyone died.

"Katniss, please wake up!"

I open my eyes and I see Peeta.

"It was a nightmare. It is not real," he says softly.

"The bird... The bird..."

He pulls me closer. "It is not real."

"The bird... it stopped singing... if the bird stops singing everyone dies... Prim and you..."

"Prim is sleeping like a rose. And I am here with you."

"My parents..."

Peeta swallows. "They are in heaven and rest in peace. I am sure. And I am also sure that they are so proud of you."

And of you. You helped me. And my sister.

"Peeta..." I say.

"Hmm?"

"I...I..." I don't know how tell him. I don't know how to tell him how thankfull I am and how much I love him.

I press my lips against his.

"I missed that," he whispers and he gives me a smile. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Peeta. My parents are proud of you, too."

"Are you sure?"

"I am sure."

And I am.

That night I dreamed after weeks finally a nice dream. I dreamed of Peeta, Prim and me in the Meadow at my old home. And we were happy. Life was good again.

It is not real. But Peeta gives me hope that it will be real one day.

* * *

**Pffoeeeeeewww I wrote the whole evening! This was a very emotional chapter. It was a huge challenge to write this in Katniss' POV, but I tried and I hope it worked. **

**2 chapters left until the end of this fic! Then an epilogue :) **

**my love and thanks goes to the readers, the followers, the favouriters, the reviewers and the PMers. Thank you so much! **

**Please review :) And yes, I am going to try again to update soon haha ;)**


	17. I Need You

**I Need You**

**Peeta's (Peter's) POV**

When I wake up I see Katniss sleeping next to me.

She is having a good dream, because she is almost smiling, which make me smile too. I pull her a bit closer and kiss her hair.

Prim is still sleeping too, because I don't hear her.

And I close my eyes and think of all what has happened.

* * *

_It is hard, to not see Katniss. But I have the drawing of her. _

_And I was right. Mother watched me as much as she could. _

_"What are you doing?" she asked when I was studying._

_"Studying, mother," I said simply. "Studying business. That was what you wanted right?" _

_She snorted. "You should want it too."_

_"I should nothing." I was so tired of this. _

_"What is this?" She took the drawing of Katniss. Oh no. I am so stupid. I should have hidden it! _

_"Oh, a drawing. That looks like trash." _

_"Thanks for the compliment," I said angry._

_My mother laughed. "You're funny." And she ripped the drawing in two pieces and walked away. _

_Usually, I let her and then I go to my bed, cover my face in my pillow and cry._

_But I couldn't take it anymore. This was too much._

_I followed her and saw that she walked downstairs._

_"What the hell, mother?" I screamed. _

_"I said that you had to stop with thinking about that Seam trash." _

_I felt like I could explode. _

_A few days later, I finished my new drawing of Katniss, at the lake. And I hid it, where my mother could never find it._

_xxx_

_"What did I wrong this time, mother!" I yell when someone is entering my room. I turn to the door and see my father is the one who came in._

_"Eh I am your father," he says. "And I don't like it when you raise your voice to your mother."_

_Oh god. She told him and said to him he should talk to me._

_"I don't like it when my mother rips my drawing of my love in two pieces," I said coldly._

_"Come on, Peter. This isn't you. My son doesn't yell at his mother." _

_"Well I did, and I am your son, so you are wrong, dad." _

_"What is wrong with you, Peter! You are acting so weird those days!" _

_"Maybe because my mother doesn't allow me to go to the girl I love and calls her trash and doesn't love me." _

_My father is quiet for a while. "She loves you. That is why she doesn't allow you to go."_

_"I thought you supported my relationship?"_

_"I do. But your mother wants the best for you." _

_"So now you are saying Katniss is not good for me?"_

_"No, you misunderstood me..."_

_"Go," I said. "Go."_

_"Peter..."_

_"Go! Leave me alone!" _

_"No! I am your father and you have to listen to me!" he shouts."You are not 18 yet!" _

_"I am almost 18!" _

_I couldn't wait until I was 18. Then I was an adult. And I could make my own choices. _

_"Peter, I only came to say that you are not allowed to shout at your mother ever again." _

_Pff. She hijacked him. The witch. I am so angry with my father. I trusted him. But he choses my mother. As always._

_xxx_

_My father went to Manchester for a few days with James and Elizabeth. I was alone with my mother._

_"Good afternoom," she said when I walked into the dinning room for lunch._

_I said nothing and sat down. _

_"Can I have some tea please, mrs. Sae?" I asked when Greasy Sae came into the room_

_"Of course, mr. Peter. Would mrs. Mellark also like a cup of tea?" _

_"Yes, please," she said and Greasy Sae walked into the kitchen._

_"I don't know if you heard me, Peter, but I said 'good afternoom' to you," my mother says._

_"Okay." _

_She snorts. "Still angry?" _

_"Why would I be angry, mother?" I asked. _

_She snorts again and said nothing. _

_Greasy Sae came into the kitchen with two cups of tea._

_"Did you already heard it about the mines?" Greasy Sae asked. _

_"What?" I asked._

_"There was an explosion there."_

_"Oh that is horrible," my mother says. "Poor people."_

_Katniss. Katniss. Katniss._

_"I have to go," I said and I stood up._

_"Studying, yes."_

_"I have to go, mother! I have to!"_

_"You have to do study now."_

_"I don't give a shit about that! I have to go to..."_

_"Trash?"_

_And that was the first time I hit someone. _

_xxx_

_My parents gave a party two weeks later, in honor of William's and Katherine's return. _

_And that night I had the chance to go to the Seam, to sneak out._

_I ran through the forest, at night. It was dark but my heart knew the way. My head was full of questions. Were they alive? Were they safe?_

_I arrived at the Seam and bumped against an old man._

_"I'm sorry," I said. "Are you all right, sir?"_

_"I am all right. And I am Haymitch, not a sir," he said._

_Haymitch. Katniss had talked about him before. He gave her the cloth. _

_"Haymitch... The Everdeens... Are they..."_

_"Alive?" He is quiet for a while. "Only that 16 year old girl and the baby."_

_The baby? The baby was born. And Katniss was alive._

_But her parents... Her sweet, kind parents who were so kind to me... I felt a tear._

_"Stay strong," Haymitch said. "And take care of the girl. I know she needs you."_

_How did he know it? _

_"I saw you together. At the breaks. Go now, she needs you."_

_And I ran to the love of my life. She needs me. And I need her._

* * *

I pull Katniss a bit more closer. My Katniss. My beautiful, brave Katniss. Who suffered so much.

And she kissed me last night, after 4 months. I missed it. I missed her. And I will do everything to help her. Everything to protect her and make her happy.

"Hmmmm," she murmurs and I smile and kiss her on her lips. Then she opens her silver eyes.

"Good morning Katniss," I whisper.

"Good morning Peeta," she whispers back and smiles.

She smiles. It was a long time ago that I saw her smiling.

"You're smiling."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"It is because of you. Again."

Now I smile too. "It is nice to make you smile."

"You have that gift remember?" She looks at me. "It is because of your eyes. I have a weakness for blue eyes. For your blue eyes."

Prim starts crying.

"Well, and hers."

I laugh. She sounds more and more like the 'old' Katniss.

"I'll take her this time," I say and I get out of the bed. "And you stay here."

"But..."

"No buts. You stay here and I will make some breakfast for you. You are still tired."

"Yeah, b... Okay," she sighs and I laugh softly and walk to Prim.

Prim is wide awake and she cries.

"Good morning Prim," I say with a smile when I take her in my arms. She doesn't stop crying.

"Shh, it is okay. Peeta is here."

"Whèèè," Prim cries.

"Hey. Your sister is still in bed, you know. You should stop." I stroke her cheek. "You want some milk?"

Prim stops with crying and I laugh softly. "Peeta will get some." I walk to the kitchen and prepares a little bottle with milk for the baby.

I love children. And I love little Prim.

I sit down on a chair and gives her the milk.

"Ooh, you like that, huh? Easy, man, you must be really thirsty."

Prim drinks really fast.

I laugh and kiss her cheek.

* * *

After I put Prim back in bed, for 5 minutes, I go to the kitchen and prepare Katniss' breakfast, and walk back to the bedroom again.

"So, a delicious breakfast for miss. Everdeen," I say when I walk into the bedroom with a piece of bread and tea.

Katniss smiles. "You are spoiling me too much."

I laugh and give her her breakfast.

"I only spoil you with love and that is not spoiling," I say and kiss her cheek.

Then I hear Primrose laughing.

"Wait a minute," I say and I walk to Prim. "Boo!"

Prim laughs even louder and I take her in my arms. "Come, we go to your beautiful sister."

Prim babbles things I can't understand while I sit down at Katniss' bed.

Katniss puts her breakfast on the ground and takes Prim.

"Goodmorning little duck," she smiles.

"Little duck?" I laugh.

"Little duck. That is my nickname for her," Katniss laughs and she strokes Prim's cheek. "She is so sweet."

"She is amazing," I agree. "Really cute. Like you."

Katniss laughs. "Oh charming."

I laugh and then I am quiet.

"What's on your mind?" she laughs.

"Katniss, I was thinking," I say. "Maybe... Or maybe it is too quick..."

"What?" Katniss asks.

"If you want to hunt again... You can, you know that, right?"

"Oh I don't know..."

"I saw you looking at your bow this winter. It is spring now. It will be good for you." I take her hand.

"But Prim..."

"I can take care of her for a few hours," I smile. "It will be good for you, Katniss."

She sighs and looks outside. "It is good weather to hunt."

"Well, put on your hunting boots and go!"

She looks at me. "Really?"

"Really."

"O-okay then," she smiles. "But not too long."

"Of course not," I laugh. "Be careful."

She kisses my cheek. "Of course."

* * *

I wave to Katniss and she waves back. Then she walks into the forest, with her bow and arrows, her hair in a braid. So beautiful.

"Come Prim, it is time for your daily bath," I say to Prim.

"Bababa," she babbles.

"Bath," I laugh.

"Bababa."

"Oh you are a talker, I feel it. Great, I love to talk!"

"Alk, alk."

"Talk. You know, you have a beautiful sister, Primrose," I say when I undress her.

"Os."

"You have her smile," I smile. "Are you ready for your bath?"

"Bababa!"

"Do you trust me?"

"Bababa!"

"Okay," I laugh and I put her in the small bowl. The blonde girl laughs her bright smile and a warm, happy feeling walks into me, and I wash her with soap which smells like roses. I talk with the little girl and I feel happy. Katniss has probably already hit a rabbit or something. I smile by that thought. When little Prim is clean, it is time for her nap, so I take her in my arms and lay her gently down in her bed. Prim must be really tired, because she sleeps immidiatly after I kiss her on her cheek. Then I walk to the kitchen, close the door and I see someone standing there.

My brother.

William.

* * *

**Ooh Cliffhanger ;) I was nice to say the person this time, wasn't I? :P**

**Sorry, a bit late again, because I had a sleepover and my job :) I hope you guys loved this chapter and as always thanks to everyone who supports this story, it makes me so happy! Unfortunatly just 1 chapter left (in Peeta's POV) and an Epilogue. **

**Try to update soon and finish this fic before I have to go to school again! ;)**


	18. Free

**Free**

**Peeta's POV**

"William, good to see you," I say, trying not to show that I am affraid. How did he find me? Why is he here? It is two o'clock.

"Hello, Peter," he says and he looks around him. "So this is where you were the last 4 months? The whole winter? Must be really cold then. You could better stay at the Mellark Mansion. Your home." He says it in a friendly way, but I know better. It is the "mother-kind-of-friendly-way" which means you sound friendly, but you mean it not.

"Maybe that isn't my home," I say.

"Right. Is the girl in the other room? I'd like to talk about that you are going home."

"The girl has the name Katniss, and no, she is not at home."

Then Prim starts crying and William's eyes widen.

"You have a... Child? A CHILD!"

"I don't have a child," I say.

"Well, I really hear a baby overthere."

"It is my future sister-in-law. I have to go. Bye Will."

"It is William for you."

I laugh. "I am 18, remember? Not a child anymore." And I turn to the bedroom, close the door and go to Prim.

But William opens the door and follows me. "I said you go home. With me. Mother is waiting for you."

I ignore him and turn to Prim. "Husshh, go to sleep little Primmy."

Prim yawns and cries again then. I stroke her cheek. "It is okay, Prim. Go to sleep."

"Peter, I was talking to you!"

"I don't give a fucking shit about that!" I yell.

"Peeta, what is going on? Who is there?" Katniss walks into the room and startles when she sees Will.

"Katniss. Take care of your sister, Peter comes home with me," he says.

"I don't go home with you! I left and I am not going back!"

"Mother wants to talk to you." His blue eyes look cold and hard, emotion-less.

"I don't go home. Ever again," I say.

"Fine. You are not my brother anymore then." He turns to the door, pushes Katniss away, and walks away.

I walk to Katniss. "I am sorry you had to hear that. I don't know how he found me."

She wraps her arms around me. She smells like woods and spring.

"You left them? Your family? Why, Peeta?"

I stroke her hair. "Because you and Prim are my family now."

"But you are still seventeen and..."

"I turned 18 a few months ago."

"But you left them because of me and I took everything away from you..."

"You didn't! Katniss, you didn't, please believe me," I say. Katniss just gave me a chance. To live a life a want. To live with her. And Prim. That is all I want.

"I thought they knew... I thought your father knew it of something... I didn't knew you left them!"

"Katniss... It is okay. It is okay. And I had a fight with my father, that is why he didn't know it. But hey, I am here, happy with you and Prim, and it is okay."

I just lost my brother and I tell Katniss it is okay. Sigh.

I mean, it is not that William was always my best buddy or something. I didn't like him. He is a jerk. But he is my brother, after all. I have memories with him. Not a lot nice memories, but still memories. It feels... a bit painfull. He said mother wants to talk to me. Probably that she doesn't want to be my mother anymore or something.

"I can't believe you did it, Peeta... I hope I am worth it. I am just a poor, stupid, weak gir.."

I press my lips on hers and kisses her with passion. "Katniss, don't say ever something dumb like that again. You are always worth it. And you are beautiful, smart, funny, strong..."

This time she interupts me with a kiss.

"I just can't believe it. I love you, Peeta," she says.

"I love you too, with whole my heart," I answer.

* * *

The rest of the day I spend with Katniss in bed, with her in my arms. I talked with her about everything what happened. And she told me a fact I didn't knew yet: she turned 17 last month.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I ask.

"Why didn't you tell me you turned 18?" she grins.

"Probably the same reason as yours," I say and kisses her forehead.

And we played with Prim. It is amazing how that little kid can make Katniss smile.

I cooked dinner and after dinner I told Katniss I want to take a walk.

"All right," she says and she understands it. "I stay here with Prim then."

I kiss her cheek and Prim's. "See you soon."

"See you soon, love," Katniss smiles. "Be carefull."

"Always," I say while I put on my boots and jacket and I walk outside.

* * *

I just needed a walk. Some walks you just have to take alone.

I think about William, about how angry he was.

Did I really make the right choice to leave my family? I will probably never see them again. James and Elizabeth. They were always so good to me. And I never had the chance to say goodbye. And Greasy Sae, the old cook. She meant so much to me.

And my parents, and Will. I was angry with them, yes, but they are still family. A part of my life. A huge part. But not whole.

I think of Katniss, and Prim. How is it possible I just know this girl for 6 months and I leave my family for her?

But it is Katniss. I fell in love with her so deeply and I know I will spend the rest of my life with her. One day I will ask her to marry me and be mrs. Peter Mellark. Or "mrs. Peeta Mellark" sounds maybe better. I grin by that thought.

And I didn't left my family only for her. I did it for myself mostly. I have always known that I didn't fit in my family. That I wasn't a 'real Mellark'.

I almost shed a tear but I hold it. I am Peter Mellark. I am 18 years old. I left my family. My parents will probably disown me.

I take a deep breath. I knew this day was coming. I walk to the woods, through the woods, one last time, to the Mellark Mansion.

I open the doors when I arrive and I walk into the house, trying not to show my nerves.

I see William walking around upstairs. "Mother, mr. Peter Mellark is here," he calls.

"Oh really? I thought you say he said he wasn't ever going back again."

There is my mother, wearing a long dress as always, and she walks downstairs.

"What is mr. Peter Mellark doing here?" she says.

"I thought you wanted to talk to me, mother," I say.

"About that, mr. Mellark, you don't have to call me mother, ever again."

"Okay, mrs. Mellark," I say. I don't like it she calls me 'mr. Mellark'.

She slaps me in my face. "How dare you, you worthless rat!" she screams.

This sounds more like the mother I know. Or, the 'mrs. Mellark' I know.

"Peter?" My father walks downstairs too. "You came home? Where were you?"

"He left us for that Seam Rat!" mrs. Mellark says. "He walked away!"

"I am sorry, but I love her and she needed me! Her parents died in the mines!" I snap.

"That is where she has to die..." She couldn't finish her sentence, because I slapped her this time. She want Katniss to die. I am so angry. No angry is not enough to describe it. I am furious.

"Peter!" My father says, angry, and then walks to my mother and strokes her cheek. "Are you all right?"

This makes me even more furious. "I wish you did that with me!" I shout.

"A man doesn't hit his mother!"

"She just said she isn't my mother anymore! And a mother doesn't hit her son!"

"Oh, Peter, this again?" my mother says. "You are so weak for bringing that up all the time. It was just a few times."

"Well, mrs. Mellark, I don't know what you think about how much 'a few' is, but if you think 6 years is 'a few'..."

"Enough, Peter," my father says. "First, you walk away. Then, you hit your own mother. It is enough."

It is enough. It. Is. Enough.

I feel a tear. "You never wanted me, didn't you?" I try to take a breath. "Both of you."

"Peter..." my father says.

"No, you're right. It is enough. Let's just... be honest to each other." I am dissapointed in my father. He understood me that time, and now... Completely not. He will always stand up for my mother. Never for me.

"Then I have to disown you, Peter. Because you walked away. Because you have hit your mother. You don't study. You don't want a life as a Mellark. So now, you aren't one of us anymore."

He cries, to. I see some little tears in the corners of his eyes.

"All... All right then," I say softly.

I am disowned. Disowned. Dis. Owned.

I turn to the door and walk away. One last time I look back to my parents. My mother, emotionless. My father a bit sad. But they are not my parents anymore.

I walk through the woods. It has become a bit dark. Katniss must be worried.

Katniss. My girl.

I smile when I think of her. I can see her always now. I am allowed to marry her in a few years. I am allowed to be myself. Finally. I am free. I am Peeta Mellark now, no more Peter.

I laugh and I start running. I have never felt so free in my whole life. Finally I can live the life I want.

"Goodbye, George and Veronica!" I shout to the trees while I keep running. "Goodbye, Will! Goodbye studying! Goodbye Peter!"

I laugh. "Hello Peeta Mellark!"

I run to the Seam, to Katniss' small house. Also my house now. Home. And to the love of my life and her sister.

"Peeta, finally! I was worried..." Katniss says, but I interrupt her with a deep kiss.

"I have done it," I whisper.

"What?" she asks.

"I am free!" I say with a huge smile on my face. "I am finally free!"

"Where were you? You..."

But I kiss her again. And again. And again. Over and over again. And she kisses back, as always.

* * *

**Peeta is free! And he knows what he wants to do with his freedom :) this chapter made me almost cry haha. Thanks as always to the readers and the supporters ❤️ Epilogue coming soon xxx**


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

**Katniss' POV**

Prim is going to school today, for the first time. Peeta told me to let her wear a cute little dress and I braided her blonde hair in two braids. The 6 year old looks really cute.

"Are we going now, Katniss?" she asks. She knows that Peeta and I aren't her parents and that her parents aren't alive anymore. She is too young to know what really happened, so we told her they just aren't there anymore. The first time she called me "Mommy" was hard for me, but Peeta learned her to say "Kat" and after that, it was always "Kat". But now, when she is a bit older and a good talker, she can say my full name. I wish I don't have to talk about it anymore, because it still hurts very much. But Peeta says he is there to help me, and that it will be good for Prim to hear stories about her real parents, that she knows how amazing parents she had. And of course he is right.

Primrose looks everyday a bit more like my mother. She is beautiful, with her long blonde hair, her blue eyes and her long, black eye lashes.

"So, here is school," I say and Prim looks with a surprise. "But there are only boys!" she says when she sees only boys walk into the school.

"They will like you," I say to her. "Now, go." I kiss her cheek and Prim runs to the little boys. I smile, wave to my little sister and then walk to the small town where Peeta, Prim and I live now.

We moved house after Peeta and I got married last year. We moved to the small farm, my real home, by the Meadow. Peeta isn't a farmer, but he found work in the small town near the farm, as a baker. We heard Snow went to Manchester and that the Farm was nobody's property. It was totally ruined, but Peeta and I worked on it and now it is a cute little farm again, as it always was.

I walk to the bakery and see my amazing husband standing behind the counter.

"Goodmorning, mrs. Mellark," he says with a warm smile and he walks to me and put his hands on my hips.

He looks really cute. He has flour on his cheek and his hair looks cute too. I drown in his blue eyes. As always.

This amazing person I want to be with forever. I will be with forever. It sounds like a dream come true. It is a dream come true. Peeta makes my dreams come true.

I kiss him on his lips. "Good morning mr. Mellark. I only came to tell you that I want you to come to the Meadow after your shift."

He smiles. "That is at 4."

"Great, then is Prim done with school."

I left the bakery and go to the little farm, my home, to do may 'woman business' - better known as house keeping. I clean the whole house and after that I pick up Prim, who is completely happy abput her first day at school.

"I met Rory, he is cool!" she told me proudly and I laughed and hugged her, happy that she made friends already. We walked to the Meadow and lay down in the grass.

The grass is full of yellow dandelions and Prim starts to gather them. I smile at my little sister, who actually more feels like my daughter. I look at the sky.

"Dad, mum, you would be so proud of her," I whisper to the clouds. "She is amazing."

I look at Prim again, who proudly gives me some dandelions.

"Now I am going to pick some for Peeta," she says with a huge smile and runs to the flowers again.

I laugh and sit down this time. Then someone wraps his arms around me from behind. I grin. Peeta gives me kiss on my cheek and sits down next to me.

"Hello, love," he says and kiss me on my lips, like he always does when he sees me and his shift is over.

"How was work?" I ask.

"Good, lots of customers. Looks like we get more customers every day!" he says with a smile. I smile backs. I am happy he loves his job so much. "And your day?" he asks.

"House keeping," I laugh. "But Prim had her first school day and she is really about it."

"She is? I want to know more about that," he grins to me and stands up and runs to his little sister-in-law.

"Primrose!" he calls.

"Peetaaaaaa!" she calls enthusiastic back and he laughs, lifts her in the air with his strong arms and turns around. Then he gives her a kiss on her cheek and she wraps her arms around his neck.

I smile. It is so cute to see how good along Peeta and Prim get with each other.

They talk with each other, but I can't her that because they are too far.

Then Peeta walks back, with Prim on his neck with dandelions in her hand and Peeta put her gently back on the ground and sits down next to me.

"Katniss, I am really happy you let me come here. It looks beautiful, more than ever. I don't know why but everything seems to look more beautiful than usual," he says and looks at me.

Does he feel it or something?

"Peeta, I have to tell you something," I say and I take his strong hands.

"I..." Come, Katniss, just tell him. "I... We... We are having a baby."

I have never seen Peeta smile so brightly, except for the wedding maybe.

"Katniss... Wauw! Wauw! Wauw!" he laughs and he kisses me on my lips. "This is a dream coming true," he whispers. "You will be an amazing mother."

"And you will be an amazing father," I smile and hug him. He hugs me back and after a while comes little Prim. She lays her flowers in the grass and hugs us too and Peeta laughs. I smile. Peeta said at the night after the wedding that he wish he could freeze that moment and live in it forever.

He was a bit wrong, for one time. This moment is a better one to freeze.

_-The End-_


	20. Author Note

**Note of the Author**

Okay first: I almost cried when I wrote the epilogue haha. The fic I had so long in my mind is now finished, all so happy!

And of course: thank you for reading this fiction, it makes me very happy. I love you.

And thank you for support this fic, for the reviews and PM's, for the favourites and follows. For your patience. I love you all.

Believe when I say, this is not my last fic :) I have some idea's for a modern au, and for historical again.

I hope you loved to read this fic as much as I loved to write it.

THANK YOU

xxx

ps. If you have any idea's for a new fic... ;)


End file.
